Encuentros inesperados
by Lumarie-life
Summary: Courtney y Duncan son vecinos y van a diferentes escuelas, no se soportan y tratan de estar uno lo más lejos del otro; sin embargo algo puede cambiar.
1. ¿Buenos pensamientos?

**ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

**CAPITULO 1: ¿BUENOS PENSAMIENTOS?**

Cleveland, Ohio. Era el último año para muchos estudiantes y en especial para estas dos personas en particular. Así es, estamos hablando de Courtney Bonham y Duncan Fields vecinos viviendo uno al costado del otro desde que tenían memoria. Desde que eran pequeños nunca se llevaron bien y ambos agradecían que estuviesen en escuelas distintas. Courtney estudia en Case Elementary School, mientras que Duncan estudia en Cedar Hill Christian School.

Se acercaba el final de las clases lo cual significaba que era hora del viaje de promoción de las escuelas.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Valla es mi último año y lo mejor de todo es que en la escuela todo me salió bien hasta el momento, cumplí todas mis metas propuestas y estoy segura de que cumpliré las demás, ¿por qué?, se preguntarán, pues porque soy ¡COURTNEY BONHAM!

Lamentablemente cuando no estoy en la escuela, es decir cuando estoy prácticamente en casa, las cosas no resultan tan bien como quisiera y todo porque tengo por vecino al sujeto más desagradable y molestoso que pueda tener, así es estoy hablando de Duncan Fields. No sé como puedo tener de vecino a ese criminal, ¿exagero? Eso creen, que les parece el hecho de que haya estado en la correccional; además de eso se viste como un criminal, suele usar una ramera que tiene un cráneo, unos jeans, convers rojas, tiene un mohawk verde y, como si no faltara, unos piercings. No es que yo me fije hasta el mas mínimo detalle, lo que sucede es que no pasa desapercibido, sí eso es.

Ay les aseguro que no lo soporto, es de lo peor, desde que era pequeña siempre me ha molestado poniéndome apodos que realmente detesto y el que más usa es "princesa" y estoy completamente segura que no lo dice de cariño sino con el simple placer de molestarme. Lo bueno es que pronto se acerca el final de las clases, y podré irme a la universidad y ¿él?, bueno no creo que llegue ahí; así que pronto podré respirar aire puro, ah lo olvidaba se acerca el viaje con mi escuela y estaré lejos de Duncan durante unos diez días, sí es genial, será bueno para relajarme y pensar tranquilamente en mis prioridades. Bueno será mejor que me levante ya, si no llegare tarde a la escuela y hoy decidiremos a dónde iremos de viaje.

**POV'S NORMAL**

Una hermosa joven se encontraba desayunando con sus padres con mucha calma para así comenzar con su día.

-Courtney hija, espero que estés lista para lo que viene al finalizar las clases- dijo su padre tomando un sorbo de café.

-Jhon deja tranquila a Courtney para que disfrute de sus últimos momentos de escuela- regaño la madre.

-No te preocupes mamá, papá tiene razón pero no hay por qué preocuparse yo siempre organizo mis asuntos con mucha anticipación- dijo Courtney con mucho orgullo.

-Está bien hijita confío plenamente en ti, y sí, tu madre tiene razón disfruta de tus últimos días y en especial de tu viaje- dijo sonriendo a su hija.

-Sí papá, voy a disfrutar mucho de esto- dijo tomando su último bocado para así salir de su casa y llegar a su escuela.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

¡Bip, bip, bip!

Rayos. El maldito despertador está sonando, oh, será mejor que me levante antes de que mi mamá venga y me haga un escándalo por esto. Se acercan los últimos días de clase y por fin podré deshacerme de esta fatídica rutina de levantarme temprano, cielos sí que es molesto. Muchos pensaran que no tomo en serio las cosas, pero en eso se equivocan, yo tengo todo planeado, así es. Mi plan es tomarme un descanso de un año ni bien terminen las clases, es decir me lo merezco ¿no? Después de tantos años de ir a clases, claro, aunque haya faltado a la mayoría.

Yo prefiero parar en las calles que en mi propia casa y saben ¿por qué?, todo por culpa de la princesita vecina, Courtney Bonham, sí que es un dolor de cabeza, desde que recuerdo siempre actúa con una actitud altanera haciendo ver que es la señorita perfección. Tal vez sería más agradable si no actuara así siempre, bueno me refiero a que ella es bonita y ahora ultimo a desarrollado un muy buen cuerpo a mi parecer solo que lo oculta debajo de un montón de ropa unos pantalones, una blusa y un suéter; aish que desperdicio de talento. Ella suele llevar suelto su hermoso cabello castaño, tiene unos ojos ónix preciosos y unas pecas que combinan con su piel morena, ya mencione lo genial que es su cuerpo, ¿qué? no es que me guste ni nada pero soy un hombre y no me pueden culpar por mirar, pero todo eso no importa ya que con la actitud que lleva lo malogra todo.

Lo bueno es que acaban las clases y estoy seguro que la princesa se irá a la universidad en otra ciudad, así no tendré que verla. Bueno tengo un bono, dentro de poco viajaré con mi escuela y no la veré durante diez días, que bueno que estudiamos en escuelas distintas porque si no imagínense.

-¡Duncan estas ahí! ¡Apresúrate!- escucho la voz de mi madre del otro lado de mi puerta.

-Ya voy má- rayos por estar pensando ya se me hizo tarde, no hay tiempo para nada, agarro mis cosas y salgo prácticamente corriendo de mi casa ya que hoy elegiremos a donde iré de viaje.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Que tranquilidad se siente en al ambiente, cierro los ojos para profundizar el sentimiento, de repente siento un golpe fuerte y caigo al suelo.

-¡Ay!- me quejo al caer abruptamente y me fijo que alguien está a mi encima, oh no.

-Ay princesa, por qué no te fijas por donde caminas eh- me dice la persona que más detesto.

-Tú fuiste el que choco conmigo eh- me defiendo tratando de ponerme de pie, pero su cuerpo me lo impide.

-Valla que cómoda situación no crees princesa- dice levantado las cejas sugestivamente sin intenciones de moverse.

-Para mí es muy incomodo, ¡sí!, me molesta así que será mejor que te quites de una vez- digo con un tono de enfado por malograr así mi mañana.

-¿Y si no quiero? Además no creo que te moleste, de hecho creo que te gusta- dice acercándose lentamente.

-¡Claro que no! Quítate antes de que te arrepientas- digo un tanto nerviosa y ruborizada, pero ¡por qué me pongo nerviosa!

-¿Te demuestro lo contrario princesa?- se encuentra a centímetros de mi cara. Oh no, no creo que se atreva o ¿sí?.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D.<strong>

**Aquí estoy con una nueva historia.**

**Gracias a Anita DxC por ser la primera, muchas gracias por tu comentario; y gracias también a BrenDxC.**

**Bueno espero que les guste esta historia y si tienen ideas o algo no les parece solo díganme si? :).**

**PD: Voy a tratar todo lo posible por actualizar los capítulos, y bueno para el siguiente tal vez demore ya que estoy viajando, pero trataré de actualizar en menos de una semana. Cuídense.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Amistades y de más

**Capítulo 2: Amistades y de más**

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Valla sí que estaba nerviosa y no veo por qué yo también me siento algo así, hoy se ve muy bonita con ese pequeño rubor que tiene en el rostro. No seas tonto como puedes decir esas cosas, estás hablando de Courtney Bonham, la chica irritante que vive a tu costado y siempre arruina la diversión, aunque hubo momentos en que se le veía muy tranquila. ¡No! Duncan despierta amigo ella es sexi eso es todo tiene un bonito cuerpo y nada más como muchas chicas; aunque a veces se le veía tan inocente y tranquila cuando se quedaba durmiendo en su patio al costado de su piscina, no es que yo la observaba, era casualidad que yo quisiera abrir la ventana y me asomara para disfrutar del día.

¡Duncan despierta! Vuelve a la realidad, a sí ahora estoy encima de ella y debo decir que se siente muy bien. Hum ¿por qué no jugar un rato? A ver qué pasa, me acercaré un poco más.

-Hoy estás muy hermosa Courtney- digo para ver su reacción y al parecer le gustó.

-¿Qué?- me susurra-gra… gracias- dice nerviosa, ay que divertido no puedo creer que se haya sonrojado bueno es obvio que las nenas gusten de mí, aunque será mejor que pare esto.

-Courtney yo quiero…- le digo muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Sí?- me dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Quiero que me prestes dinero- le susurro con un tono arrogante.

-Aish eres un completo idiota- dice empujándome y levantándose para irse.

-Jajaja parece que te gusto, ya no lo niegues sé que esperabas que te besara- digo para ver que se detiene, voltea y viene hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-De hecho tienes razón Dunky, siempre eh querido eso- dice de forma seductora.

-¿En serio?- digo sorprendido, de repente realmente le gusto, hum bueno ella es linda.

-Desde que te conocí- me toma los hombros, inclina la cabeza y se acerca entrecerrando los ojos.

Mi cuerpo responde ante eso y cierro los ojos para corresponder, pero de pronto siento un dolor terrible abajo.

-¡Ah!- me golpeó donde más me duele.

-Eso es para que no vuelvas a molestarme cretino, y además parece que te gusto, sé que esperabas que te besara- dice riéndose.

Rayos me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que reaccionara así, mejor me voy si no llegaré tarde.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Aish grito por dentro, no puedo creer que jugara así conmigo, por un momento yo… ¡No! Courtney tranquila tú no pensaste en nada, sabes cómo es ese criminal y no puedes caer en su juego.

Camino rápido porque pronto tocará la campana.

Valla al fin llego. Me doy cuenta que cierta rubia camina delante de mí y sé quién es. Bridgette Orwell, mi mejor amiga.

-¡Brid!- digo para que se detenga y la pueda alcanzar.

-¡Court!- me mira con una sonrisa cálida.

Bridgette es mi mejor amiga desde que comencé a venir a esta escuela, nos llevamos bien, ella es muy pacífica y tranquila siempre sabe darme buenos consejos y me apoya en todo. Ella tiene el cabello rubio normalmente amarrado en una coleta, suele llevar unos pantalones cortos con una polera, es muy linda a mi parecer.

-¿Qué tal?- digo cuando por fin la alcanzo.

-Muy bien Court, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana?-.

-Genial, hasta hace unos minutos- digo cambiando mi humor al recordad la escena pasada.

-Duncan verdad- valla ella me conoce como la palma de su mano.

-Sí, no sabes lo que pasó.

-Muy bien pues dime ahora que hizo.

Empiezo a contar a Bridgette lo ocurrido y cuando termino ella empieza a reírse.

-No es gracioso Brid- le reprendo.

-Lo siento Court- dice aguantándose la risa –es que ahora que me lo cuentas noto que estás muy sonrojada.

-¡Qué!- me pongo como un tomate- sabes creo que no debí haberte contado y si estoy roja es seguro porque tengo fiebre- digo molesta.

-Vamos Courtney, sabes que estaba bromeando, yo sé que no esperabas nada- me sonríe.

-Bien no puedo molestarme contigo- digo la verdad.

-Vamos hay que entrar al salón que hoy decidiremos a dónde vamos.

Al entrar observo a mis "maravillosos compañeros", já si claro. Bridgette y yo nos sentamos en la segunda fila, atrás se encuentra una amiga más de Brid que de mí, se trata de Leshawna Summers. Leshawna tiene su cabello negro recogido en una cola, lleva unas sandalias, unos jeans azul y un polo con manzanas dibujadas en él.

-Que hay amigas- no solía juntarme con Leshawna, pero al parecer Bridgette sí así que no puedo quejarme, prácticamente las tres paramos juntas.

Bridgette comienza a hablar con Leshawna y yo suspiro esperando al profesor, que como siempre llega tarde.

Diez minutos de tardanza, no puedo creer que aún no llegue esto sin duda será reportado. Decido matar el aburrimiento y decido hablarle al chico que se sienta delante de mí. Noah Lean.

-Hola Noah- digo palmeando su hombro.

-Oh, hola Courtney, ¿te aburriste tanto que decidiste hablarme en vez de hacerlo cuando llegaste?- ay aquí vamos de nuevo, Noah suele usar siempre un tono sarcástico cada vez que habla, normalmente no me relacionaría con alguien así, pero Noah también es un chico muy listo y suelo pasar mayor tiempo en la biblioteca con él. Tiene el cabello marrón, usa zapatillas y pantalones beich, una camisa y encima un suéter. Para mí se viste bien.

Noah suele estar con un chico llamado Cody Smith, que se sienta siempre a su lado. Cody tiene el cabello de color café y ojos verdes, usa jeans y una camisa crema. No suelo hablar mucho ahora con él, porque hubo un tiempo en que insistió en estar conmigo un poco más y lo denunciaba de acoso. En fin al parecer ya se desilusionó y me dejó en paz.

Bueno olvidemos eso y concentrémonos en lo mío.

-Vamos Noah sabes que no es cierto, dime como te fue en el club de lectura- ah sí olvidé mencionar que Noah lee libros como yo, respiro. Un poco más y seguro rompe algún récord.

-Bastante bien Courtney gracias- dice sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Estoy a punto de hablar, pero alguien irrumpe en el salón y es nada más y nada menos que Heather Hampton y su seguidora Beth Stain.

Heather es una arpía, bueno eso es lo que dicen, personalmente no me relaciono con ella pero sé lo que es capaz de hacer ya que siempre se para peleando con Leshawna hasta tal punto en que Leshawna le rapó el cabello. Debo admitir que fue muy gracioso, pero estoy segura de que aun planea su venganza.

Heather lleva su corto cabello negro amarrado en una cola, lleva un mini top, shorts cortos y sandalias, sí que le gusta llamar la atención.

Suele manipular a la gente y el vivo retrato es Beth quien para haciendo sus trabajos sin chistar, valla pobre tonta. Beth lleva su cabello marrón en una coleta alta, usa lentes y frenillos, lleva pantalones rosa y un polo verde con insignias de exploradora. Valla yo sí fui monitora de campamento y no presumo de mis insignias, bueno supongo que es perfecta para ser amiga de Heather.

Otras dos personas aparecen detrás de ellas.

-Hola mis hermosas damas- todas nos quedamos calladas al ver a Alejandro.

Él es como un sueño. Tiene el cabello café oscuro y ojos verde lima, lleva una camisa roja y pantalones a la medida. Ahh suspiro por dentro. Solo hay un pequeño problema, siempre anda detrás de Heather.

El chico que está a su lado se llama Tyler, siempre lleva un buzo, lo cual es patético ya que es malísimo en los deportes, al igual que Beth siempre hace todos los mandados de Alejandro. En fin más sarta de perdedores.

Todos toman sus asientos y la puerta se abre por última vez, dando paso a nuestro profesor Chris McLean.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, volví XD.<strong>

**Bueno aquí está, espero que no les parezca aburrido ya que tengo que presentar a los personajes :P.**

**En fin agradezco muchos sus comentarios y sus ideas son aceptadas, gracias chicas.**

**Espero les halla gustado. Hasta pronto :D.**


	3. Amistades y de más II

**Capítulo 3: Amistades y de más II**

**POV'S NORMAL**

Entra de forma sonriente Chris McLean, un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con pantalones oscuros y una camisa azul, profesor de Case Elementary School.

-Hola mis queridos alumnos, ¿me extrañaron?- preguntó el susodicho profesor.

Muchos alumnos hicieron signos de nauseas con los dedos.

-Y sí Courtney, antes de que empieces a quejarte, ahora tengo una muy buena razón por la cual se dio mi retraso- continuó –se trata sobre su viaje- dijo muy sonriente.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Después de tanto retraso decidió entrar nuestro "querido profesor".

Estaba a punto de reclamar y amenazar con respecto a su tardanza, pero justo en ese momento empezó a hablar algo sobre nuestro viaje, así que me puse de buen humor y decidí callar para escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

-Bien, cabe resaltar que hace una semana que estaba en junta con la dirección para pedir permiso con lo de su viaje y ¿qué creen?- dijo para después callarse un buen rato.

-¡Dilo de una vez!- todos volteamos para oír gritar a Heather.

-Claro maten el suspenso- suspiro Chris.

Yo también ya me estaba cansando, desde que Chris fue nuestro profesor designado siempre que nos da una noticia tiene que generar suspenso. En serio lo hace en todo, incluso para las tareas.

-Tiene razón, ya dinos- claro su Sir Alejandro tiene que respaldar a Heather.

-Bueno ya, lo diré. Ellos aprobaron la solicitud para que se dé dentro de una semana, lo cual nos dá tiempo suficiente para decidir a dónde iremos- bueno por fin una buena noticia.

-¡Yo quiero ir a las Vegas!- gritó Tyler.

Ag. no, ese lugar es repugnante, solo la gente va ahí por viciosos, me refiero qué más se puede esperar de la ciudad del pecado.

-Comparto tu idea mi amigo Tyler, pero debemos decidir todos-.

Bueno yo tengo una buena propuesta de hecho. Me gustaría ir a las cataratas del Niágara.

Desde pequeña siempre he querido ir, ya que mi papá le propuso matrimonio a mi madre en ese lugar. Sí lo sé, sé que suena algo cursi, pero quiero ir.

-Mis queridos alumnos, les pido que piensen muy bien a donde quieren ir y quiero que para mañana escriban una pequeña nota del lugar, así contamos la mayoría y decidiremos. Bueno será mejor que comencemos con las clases-.

Chris termina de hablar y por fin decide empezar con la clase, bueno no me quejo dentro de una semana estaré más tranquila.

* * *

><p><strong>POV'S DUNCAN<strong>

Corro lo mejor que puedo y por fin llego a mi escuela.

Entro al salón y veo que todos mis compañeros ya se encuentras ahí, incluida la rarita maestra Blaineley Falls.

La maestra siempre insiste en decirnos que solo es pocos años mayor que nosotros, pero todos sabemos lo contrario. Ella tiene el cabello rubio y suele parar con un vestido rojo, trata de aparentar sus arrugas con maquillaje y sinceramente le queda peor.

-Duncan ¿por qué no me sorprende?- dice tomando un sorbo de su taza de café.

Solo ruedo los ojos y me dirijo a mi asiento que se encuentra en el fondo.

Me siento cansado por haber corrido y levanto la vista a mi compañero de lado, mi mejor amigo Geoff Holden.

-¿Qué hay hermano?- dice con su sonrisa de toda la vida, su sombreo, su camisa rosa abierta y unos pantalones cortos. Já él siempre vestido para una fiesta, pero cuando las organiza lo hace de lo mejor.

-Nada nuevo, todo igual que siempre- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Vuelvo la mirada a los perdedores que están en mi salón, bueno no todos solo algunos.

Adelante mío se encuentra mi mejor amiga Gwen Woodward, conozco a Gwen desde hace dos años. Ella es gótica, tiene el cabello teñido con franjas de azul verdoso y siempre anda de negro, le favorece mucho gracias a su piel pálida. Sí es verdad, Gwen es la persona más parecida a mí y es por eso que nos llevamos bien.

Hubo un tiempo en el cual fuimos más que amigos, pero sentí que éramos muy iguales, tanto que aburría. Digo, está bien como amiga.

Gwen siempre para con una chica llamada Dawn Jedh, ella sí que es extraña, es igual de pálida que Gwen, tiene el cabello rubio y casi la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa meditando; suele hablar de las auras de la gente y no sé de qué diablos más. Pero bueno parece caerle muy bien a Gwen así que a veces la paso.

-Duncan se te ve cansado amigo- escucho una voz de la carpeta de al lado.

Se trata de DJ Moore, mi segundo mejor amigo por así decirlo. DJ es un tipo grande y moreno, nos ayuda en varias bromas que le hacemos al nerd de Harold Lennon, me rio al recordar al pelirrojo flacucho con lentes que se encuentra en primera fila, justo al lado del rubio grande llamado Owen Holds, el cual me agrada y no entiendo que hará con Harold. En fin volviendo, él único problema de DJ y debo decir el mejor es que cocina de una maldita buena forma. Sin duda él se encarga de los bocadillos de cada fiesta.

-Sí viejo, me quedé dormido y bueno tuve un pequeño accidente en la mañana- sonrío al recordar la escena con la princesa.

-Se trata de tu vecina verdad- DJ pide.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- creo que a veces les cuento de más.

-Creo que es porque te pasa casi todos los días, las tardes y bueno técnicamente cada vez que la ves- sí, sin duda hablo de más.

-No puedo hacer nada si la nena no quiere quitarme la vista de encima-.

-No será al revés viejo- genial ahora Geoff también entró en la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- digo un tanto molesto por saber lo que va a decir.

-Oh vamos ¿no serás tú el que no puede alejarse de ella?- dijo.

-Lo dudo amigo, yo realmente odio a la princesa-.

-Si la odias tanto, entonces ¿por qué la llamas princesa?- dice un mucho sentado el diagonal mía, se trata del pelirrojo granjero Scott Brawon.

-Ah no recuerdo haberte invitado a esta conversación granjerito- digo molesto.

Así es, no me agrada Scoot, él cree que es mejor que yo y piensa que es un chico malo, já un día de estos le daré una paliza para que aprenda quien es el alfa en esta escuela.

Scoot siempre para con "Elvis", mi apodo para Trent Ryan, el musiquito del salón, yo se que el gusta de Gwen pero parece que ella no muestra ninguna reacción hacia él, que perdedor, me refiero una vez que pruebas a Duncan ya no quieres otra cosa.

-Bueno muchachos quiero decirles que la petición de nuestro viaje es aceptada, así que lo que quiero es que sugieran lugares divertidos para que nosotros los jóvenes nos ¡divirtamos al máximo!- dice Blaineley.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Viaje?, ¿de qué habla?- dice cofundida Lindsay Sand. Lindsay, debo admitir que es una rubia muy sexi, sin duda ella tiene los mejores pechos de toda la escuela, lo único malo es que es mas hueca que un coco podrido.

Salí un tiempo con ella, pero bueno solo fue poco, porque les juro que escucharle hablar todo el tiempo es realmente aborrecedor.

-El viaje para recordarnos que es nuestro último año Linds- dice Sierra Conelly la muy amiga de Lindsay. Sierra es morena y tiene un largo cabello morado y un buen cuerpo, aunque también es horrible en su forma de hablar.

También estuve con ella, sí lo sé, estuve prácticamente con toda mi clase, pero bueno como saber cual es mejor si no has probado a todos ¿no?

Dejo mis pensamientos para escuchar a la maestra.

-Bueno como iba diciendo quiero que me traigan sus propuestas, que viajaremos dentro de una semana- dijo así para empezar con la clase.

Dentro de una semana, pienso, ¡será genial!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D.<strong>

**Sí lo sé, tardé un poquito, pero ustedes saben, los trabajos, los exámenes, la juventud XD.**

**Bueno conocimos a algunos compañeros de Courtney y de Duncan, si es que quieren algún otro personaje o alguien que les agrade entonces díganme y lo ponemos XD, en serio.**

**En fin espero les guste y nos vemos pronto (espero lol).**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Sentimientos ajenos

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos ajenos**

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Por fin acabaron las malditas clases, como anhelo que ya sea fin de año para así poder descansar de todo esto y pasarla bien con unos amigos. Creo que debo disfrutar más de ellos.

-Geoff, DJ ¿por qué no vienen a mi casa esta tarde?, para así poder disfrutar y decidir a donde nos vamos- les sugiero-.

-Eso sería genial viejo- grita eufórico Geoff.

-Claro amigo y de paso celebramos los últimos días- habla DJ, hum vaya no pensé que el diría eso.

-DJ, mi amigo, ya vas aprendiendo, tarde pero bueno ya vas aprendiendo- nos damos el puño.

-Entonces nos vemos viejos, hasta más tarde- se despide Geoff. Y con eso me quedo solo caminando a casa.

Sinceramente yo tengo en claro, al igual que todos los chicos por supuesto, que este viaje es para mandar volar la cordura. A lo que a mí y a mis amigos nos concierne claro, lo único que quiero es poder beber hasta más no poder y conocer a muchas nenas por supuesto.

Sigo caminando y sin darme cuenta alguien se sube a mi espalda y me tapa los ojos con ambas manos.

-Adivina ¿Quién soy?- me dijo susurrando muy cerca al oído.

-Más vale que me sueltes a menos que alguien salga lastimado- no me gustan esos juegos.

Me saca las manos y se baja, me volteo y veo que es Gwen.

-¿Esa es la forma de hablar a tu mejor amiga?- me dice con una mano en el pecho fingiendo estar herida.

-Si no lo fueras, no estarías ni de pie- digo de forma burlesca.

-Si lo que sea- rueda los ojos.

-Bueno nena ya decidiste a ¿dónde quieres ir?- digo mientras caminamos.

-No, aún no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero cualquiera que sea supongo que está bien- una más.

-Bueno si ese es el caso, apóyanos para así podamos ir a donde queremos ir- digo.

-Ah y ¿ese lugar seria?- sonreí a mis adentros.

Me acerqué despacio, cerca a su oído- ¡las Vegas!- grité muy eufórico. Creo que la dejé sorda.

-¡Ah Duncan!, no vuelvas a hacer eso, por poco me quedo sorda- sí lo suponía.

-Jajaja tranquila Gwen fue una pequeña bromita- no podía dejar de reír.

-Sí, sí muy gracioso Duncan- dijo con una mueca.

-Bueno Gwen te apuntas o nada, si lo haces tendremos más posibilidades- puse mi mejor sonrisa para lograr convencerla.

-Ya que lo pides así, está bien- ¡genial!- pero te va a costar- ya no es tan genial.

-Que mala amiga ¿no puedes hacerlo por simple voluntad?- negó con la cabeza- bien entonces ¿qué puedo hacer por ti pequeña Gwen?- dije burlonamente.

-Pues…-me tomó de los hombros e hizo que me inclinara hasta su altura, se encontraba muy cerca de mi rostro.

-¿Gwen? ¿Qué haces?- esto era confuso, ella es solo mi amiga y bueno le dejamos en claro.

-Ya te diré después lo que puedes hacer por mí- dicho esto sonrió y empezó alejarse- ¡nos vemos mañana Duncan!- y con eso se fue.

Valla eso sí que fue extraño, bueno si fuese cualquier otra chica, yo le hubiese seguido la corriente, pero con ella no. Es mi mejor amiga y si no estuvimos más tiempo es porque no quería lastimarla, bueno espero que lo que acaba de pasar sea solo mi imaginación.

Dejé esos pensamientos para concentrarme en mis amigos y el viaje.

* * *

><p><strong>POV'S COURTNEY<strong>

No hay mejor lugar que el hogar. Por fin me encuentro en mi dormitorio con una sonrisa mirando perdidamente al techo.

¿Se preguntarán por qué me encuentro feliz? Bueno aparte del viaje pasó algo mientras me dirigía a casa.

**FLASH BACK**

Invité a Brid y a Leshawna para que vengan esta tarde a mi casa y así ponernos de acuerdo, aunque todos sabemos que terminaré por convencerlas. Así es, así trabajo yo.

-¡Courtney!- volteo para ver quién es el que me está llamando. Y es nadie más ni nadie menos que el apuesto Alejandro. Hum si ya sé que dije que para tras Heather, pero aún así es un chico muy atractivo.

-Hola Alejandro- sonrio- ¿qué pasa?-.

-Nada en particular, solo quería caminar contigo Court- hum esto es raro, pero bueno.

-Ah claro, caminemos-.

Se quedó mirándome y sonriéndome de una forma que debo decir que por poco me derrito. Después de unos minutos caminando en silencio y de sus cautivantes sonrisas, me puse un poco nerviosa y decidí hablar.

-Así que Alejandro, ¿ya decidiste a dónde deseas ir?- pregunté algo casual.

Me volvió a sonreír, oh no, será mejor que no lo vuelva a hacer o creo que voy a caer de rodillas.

-Bueno Courtney, yo aún no decido, pero si tú tienes algo en mente tendré el agrado de apoyarte-.

-¿En serio?- pregunté esperanzada.

-Claro que sí, confío en tu buen gusto y criterio, bella señorita- sentí que me sonrojaba cuando dijo eso.

-Gra… gracias Alejandro- bien tengo más apoyo.

-Bueno mi señorita es momento de marcharme, nos veremos mañana- se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mano y se alejó.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Oh cielos, ¿hace calor? ¿O solo soy yo? Él es muy caballeroso cuando no se encuentra alrededor de Heather.

De repente él se convierta en mi primer novio, oh sería genial.

Ya tengo un voto más. Sin duda iremos a las cataratas. Tocan el timbre de mi casa, seguro son mis amigas, esto debo contarles. Sin duda esta noche será buena.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D. <strong>

**Sí algo corto, lo sé, de hecho es más bien como un relleno que se necesitaba, espero no haberles aburrido XD.**

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, se les agradece que se tomen esa pequeña molestia de comentar :) a Anita DxC, Ducney por siempre by anita, OFIXD, gracias por su apoyo.**

**Bueno ¿qué pasará el próximo capítulo y a dónde realmente van a viajar?, ni siquiera yo lo sé XD.**

**En fin hasta pronto y gracias por leer.**


	5. ¿Sus amistades?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Sus amistades?**

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Abro la puerta y son justo las personas que tanto estaba esperando, Bridgette y Leshawna.

-¡Chicas!- las abrazo- vinieron justo a tiempo, tengo algo que contarles.

-Relájate chica, tómalo con calma y cuéntanoslo todo- habla Leshawna.

-Sí vamos, yo también tengo algo que contarles- comenta Brid.

Las llevo emocionada en dirección a mi habitación para contarles sobre Alejandro y bueno también para convencerlas sobre nuestro viaje.

-Bueno quién de ustedes dos comenzará eh- Leshawna se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama. Brid y yo la seguimos.

-Habla tú Court- me dice la rubia.

-No, hazlo tú Brid- la verdad espero decirlo después, para que así se queden con la emoción durante buen tiempo.

-Oh vamos, empieza tú Bridgette que me estoy impacientando- comenta Leshawna.

-Bien- veo que a Brid le brillan los ojos- todo comenzó justo cuando termino nuestra última clase. ¿Recuerdan que me quedé un momento para terminar de anotar los apuntes?- asentimos recordando que eso fue lo que pasó.

-Bueno, había terminado de escribir y empecé a guardar mis cosas para así ponerme al día con ustedes. Estaba revisando que ya tenía todo, cuando de pronto me di cuenta de que faltaba mi lápiz, así que comencé a buscar debajo de los asientos pero nada- espero que esto llegue a algo bueno- decepcionada decidí dejarlo, estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando alguien empujó la puerta desde afuera e hizo que me cayera dentro del salón. Levanté la mirada para ver a nadie más y nadie menos que Alejandro-.

Bueno esto no me está gustando.

-¿Y qué pasó?- Leshawna preguntó. Yo también deseo saber.

-Bien, me tendió la mano y yo la acepté con gusto. Me dijo que sentía mucho haberme derribado, pero que tenía la esperanza de encontrarme, yo le pregunte por qué y justo en ese momento puso delante de mi cara el lápiz que tanto estaba buscando- bien- yo estaba muy agradecida así que en respuesta ¡le agradecí y le abracé!-.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunté porque creo que estaba haciendo mucho escándalo para algo tan pequeño.

-¡No!- gritó más emocionada que antes- yo me avergoncé por haberle abrazado de esa manera y traté de separarme, pero en ese momento me agarró de la cintura y ¡me dio un beso!- espera ¡qué!- y me dijo que no tengo nada de qué disculparme y qué esperaba con ansias para estar conmigo durante el viaje, ¡se lo imaginan!- termino con un gran chillido.

-Valla amiga, parece que lo atrapaste- comenta Leshawna- no te parece Court, ¿Court?-.

Yo aun estaba en shock, tratando de poner las cosas en orden, sí eso pasó realmente, entonces ¿por qué Alejandro me dio alcance después? ¿Estará jugando con Brid, conmigo, con las dos? No lo podía creer, no lo quiero creer, él no puede caer tan bajo como para jugar con dos mujeres ¿o sí?

De repente la acción que hizo conmigo no significó nada y yo lo llevé más allá de mi imaginación, bueno sea lo que sea voy a averiguar que se trae entre manos.

-¿Courtney estás bien?- la pregunta de Bridgette me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-Oh claro Bridgette todo está bien, y realmente me alegra que te haya pasado esto con el galán de la escuela- trato de ser sincera con mi mejor amiga, pero no quiero que ninguna de las dos peleemos y salgamos lastimadas.

-Lo sé, nunca pensé que me sucedería eso- dice ya un poco calmada.

-Bueno chica solo espero que ese muñeco de ahí no juegue contigo, tú sabes que normalmente para con Heather- por fin Leshawna habla con algo de razón.

-Sí, pero ¿no crees como seria ver la cara de Heather cuando Alejandro escoja a otra persona que no sea ella?- hum eso sería interesante de ver.

-Tienes razón Brid, solo hay que estar atentas de que no intente nada malo- digo seria, aún me molesta que Alejandro coqueteara conmigo después de haber besado a Bridgette.

-Ay chicas no exageren, jajaja- suelta una risita nerviosa- bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿qué tenías que contar Court?- cambia el tema.

Está claro que no puedo decirle sobre Alejandro, eso le romperá el corazón y yo se que Bridgette es muy sensible.

-Oh, hum- trato de pensar en algo- nada importante, solo que ya sé donde quiero ir, eso es todo jajaja- ahora me toca a mí dar una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno dilo, ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunta Leshawna dejando totalmente de lado la conversación de hace rato.

-Yo quiero ir a…- estaba por responder cuando sentimos pequeños golpecitos en mi ventana como si alguien estuviese tirando piedritas o algo así.

Nos miramos unas a otras y decido ir a ver el origen del ruido, me acercó y nada más al abrir la ventana frunzo en seño al ver a la persona que estaba lanzando piedritas a mi ventana.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Estoy en mi cuarto pensando en lo genial que será este viaje y del cual planeo que sea inolvidable.

-Duncan tus amigos están aquí- mi mamá golpea en mi puerta.

-Gracias má- bajo en seguida y abro las puertas a mis amigos.

-Que hay viejo- saluda el fiestero.

-Hey- chocamos los puños con DJ.

Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto para hablar, bueno ustedes saben, cosas de chicos. Decidí emitir el tema con Gwen porque realmente espero que no signifique nada más que una broma.

-Viejo no quiero sonar molesto, pero hay que hacer algo divertido- sugiere Geoff.

-¿Bueno que propones?-.

-Ya sé- habla DJ- ¿por qué no nos haces conocer a esa vecina que te molesta tanto? Cada vez que venimos lo evitas y no quieres darnos a conocer quién es- otra vez con esto.

-Sí viejo, DJ tiene razón, queremos conocerla. A menos que no quieras compartirla- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-¿Por qué tanto interés?- trato de sonar indiferente- ya les dije que ella es muy molesta y no quiero verla.

-Aw amigo tú tienes sentimientos por ella- me codea Geoff.

-Já si claro, de todas las mujeres del mundo- digo sarcásticamente.

-Bueno si no es verdad yo no veo por qué no molestarla un rato no crees- hum ahora que lo pienso Geoff tiene razón, y así conseguimos algo de diversión.

-Está bien chicos me convencieron, ahora les mostraré quien es la princesita mandona y molesta-.

Ambos sueltan una risa y nos dirigimos al patio y pienso como llamar la atención de la princesa, miro hacia su ventana. Miro a mi alrededor y encuentro unas pequeñas piedras.

-Aparecen sombras amigos, parece que la princesa no está sola- agarro unas piedras- ¿quieren un poco de diversión?-.

Mis amigos sonríen y asienten.

Tiro las piedras y veo que alguien abre la ventana y el rostro molesto aparece. El rostro de la princesa.

-¡Pero qué rayos crees que estás haciendo Fields!- empieza la diversión.

-No te emociones princesa, solo estoy aquí porque mis amigos querían conocerte- bueno eso es verdad.

-Hola amiga, mi nombre es Geoff- él inclina el sombrero en señal de saludo y veo que la princesa se pone más seria.

-Hola, mi nombre es DJ, somos los amigos de Duncan y queríamos saber quién era la chica que trae loco de amor a nuestro amigo- miro como la princesa se ruboriza y creo que yo también por el comentario hecho por DJ.

Rápidamente intervengo- ¿qué pasa princesa otro accidente como en la mañana?- vuelve a fruncir la nariz y parece que quiere matarme con la mirada.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Aish no puedo creerlo, con tantas cosas en mi mente y tenía que aparecer Duncan para molestar y no puedo creer que haya traído a sus amigos, ¿Qué es esto?, alguna clase de broma.

Estoy a punto de cerrar la ventana, cuando siento una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Algo está mal Courtney?- me pregunta Brid.

-Claro que sí, es ese muchacho molestoso- ella sabe de quién hablo aunque nunca dejé que lo conociera porque le dije que sería una mala influencia si incluso ella lo viera.

-Bueno entonces vamos a verlos- comentó Leshawna, recibiendo un asentimiento de Bridgette.

-Chicas no- trate de detenerlas, pero ya habían llegado a la ventana.

-Valla princesa, veo que no estás sola, ¿por qué no nos presentas a tus amigas?- no puede ser, pero bueno no tengo de otra.

-Ella es Bridgette y ella Leshawna- las señalo cuando hablo de cada una- Chicas, él es Duncan- digo molesta señalando al punk- quien hace poco me presentó a sus amigos Geoff- señalo al rubio- y DJ- al chico grande.

-Mucho gusto chicas- contesta el chico llamado DJ.

Me quedo observando a mis amigas al ver sus reacciones, Leshawna está igual, pero veo que Bridgette no aparta la mirada del chico rubio, como él no lo hace de ella. Oh no, esa mirada no.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

**Esta vez sí que me demoré -.- lo siento mucho, pero se han presentado circunstancias a mis cortos 17 años XD. En fin no les aburro con mi vida, pero aquí está el capítulo.**

**Wow Bridgette y Geoff ya se conocieron y ustedes saben que es lo que significa XD. ¿Alejandro que tramas? ojalá Courtney lo averigüe ¿o será que ella también caerá?, pero bueno Duncan planea divertirse esta tarde, y el próximo capítulo sabemos que significará eso =).**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta pronto.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. ¿Juguemos?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Juguemos?**

**POV'S COURTNEY**

-¿Bridgette estás bien?- pregunté con cautela agitando una mano sobre su cara, no me gustaba nada que ella se quedara prácticamente babeando por uno de los amigos de Duncan.

-¿Qué? Ah sí estoy bien- por fin salió del trance, sí sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero la verdad yo no confío en Duncan y mucho menos con la gente con la cual se relaciona, pero por otra parte esto evitaría que ella esté con Alejandro.

Ay no, creo que sigo siendo egoísta por cualquiera que sean las razones, mejor dejo estos pensamientos de lado.

-Un gusto conocerlos muchachos- saludó Leshawna, la verdad nunca le conté nada de mi fastidioso vecino a ella, no es muy amiga mía que digamos.

-Igualmente- sonrió amablemente ese chico llamado Dj, humo bueno él no se ve tan mal que digamos, pero aún no puedo decir nada ya que recién lo conozco.

-Bien ya que todos nos conocimos, creo que será mejor que cada uno vuelva a sus asuntos- quise terminar este encuentro, porque sinceramente no tengo por qué hablar con el neandertal, suficiente con lo que me hizo esta mañana.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Te vas tan rápido?- dijo el ogro burlándose. ¡Aish! no, no tengo por qué soportar su tonta arrogancia y sarcasmo.

- Nos vamos, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer- digo algo molesta y un poco incomoda por ser grosera con sus amistades, aunque recién los conozca y no tenga ninguna intención de impresionarlos.

-Oh vamos chica, no tenemos nada que hacer- genial, gracias Leshawna, pienso rodando mis ojos.

-Bueno sí ese es el caso, por qué no nos divertimos y pasamos el rato viejos- ¿viejos? ¿Qué le pasa?- humo ¿viejas?, digo claro que ustedes son chicas y nosotros chicos y acabamos de conocernos je je je- pregunta el rubio sin dejar de mirar a Bridgette que al parecer lo ha puesto muy nervioso.

-¿Hum?- dijo Bridgette algo incomoda por la forma de hablar, bueno parece que perdió el interés, uff menos mal.

-Lo siento pero…-estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta y quien, más pudo ser.

-Siempre eres tan aburrida princesa- habló Duncan moviendo sus dedos hacia arriba en son de aburrimiento.

-No soy aburrida- repliqué inmediatamente- yo soy la persona más divertida que conozco- escucho un poco de risa por parte de mis amigas y en seguida cuando las miro rápidamente ellas se callan.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Según la princesa ella es la persona más divertida, jajaja, sí claro como si eso fuera posible. Pero como dije estábamos muy aburridos en casa y bueno por qué no molestarla y sacar sus nervios por un rato.

Después de todo, lo hago con cualquiera.

-Bien, ¿por qué no lo demuestras eh princesa? ¿Qué tienes que perder?- oh sí esto será divertido.

-¡No voy a caer en tontos juegos macabros ogro!- humo inteligente eh, pero yo soy mejor.

-Vamos Courtney, no exageres hay que pasar un buen rato, es nuestro último año, ¡hay que divertirnos!- habla esa chica grande que creo que se llama Leshawna.

-Claro hay que hacer de la vida una fiesta, ¡wohoo!- veo vitorear a Geoff, vaya por fin volvió a la vida después de quedar impresionado con la rubia amiga de la princesa.

-No tiene nada de malo- dice un calmado Dj.

-¿Juegos macabros? ¿En serio? Vamos yo no soy tan malo- ella frunce el seño- pero bueno ya que eres tan paranoica como para tener miedo y no querer pasar un buen rato supongo que no te molestamos- ella entre cierra los ojos y yo empiezo a empujar a mis amigos para entrar de nuevo a casa.

Miro sobre mi hombre para ver que la rubia y la otra chica hablan con Courtney, no estoy seguro de lo que dicen, pero por la cara que pone la princesa parece que no le gusta.

-Aish, está bien- volteo triunfante- sé que voy a lamentar esto- niega con la cabeza.

-Bueno chicos que piensan ustedes qué podamos hacer- preguntó a mis amigos, se quedan pensando y al parecer no hay nada.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos vóley?- sugiere la rubia, humo no está mal, después de todo es muy temprano para cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Me parece perfecto!- grita Geoff, creo que demasiado, lo que hizo a la rubia estremecerse.

Cielos nunca había visto tan nervioso a Geoff con otra persona, debe atraerle mucho esta chica.

-No podemos hacer eso- replica la vecinita.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta la chica grande.

-Uno no tenemos ninguna net, dos no tienen la ropa adecuada y tres solo somos seis lo cual sería tres contra tres e incumpliría la formación del equipo en la cancha- ¿es que siempre sigue las reglas? Que aburrida.

-Vamos princesa, no seas aguafiestas- ruedo los ojos- no vamos a jugar ningún juego oficial de una liga ni nada, solo es pasar el rato. Mira tú tienes un patio trasero muy grande, el mío está lleno de cachivaches pero el tuyo está limpio- en serio alguien debió dar clases de diversión a esta chica.

-Sí Court- dice la rubia- mira, cuando yo estaba en la playa jugábamos todo el tiempo sin una net, solíamos poner piedras para marcar los límites- esa es buena idea.

-Pero tendrían que entrar a mi casa- replica ella, si claro como si fuéramos a robarnos algo, humo aunque no es mala idea.

-Vamos chica, estaremos todos, no pasará nada- dice la otra.

-Sí amiga, nosotros somos tranquilos- habla DJ, bueno creo que lo dice por sí mismo.

Lo medita un buen tiempo y por fin decide responder.

-Bien, vengan. Pero será rápido- listo para empezar.

Empezamos a dirigirnos a mi sala de estar para luego salir y caminar hacia la casa contigua.

-Bueno Duncan tu vecina se ve bien- dice Dj algo impresionado.

-Se los dije chicos, ella es una mandona, aburrida y molestosa chica. Ya notaron su actitud- bueno es la verdad no, después de todo ella siempre muestra esa faceta.

-Sí bueno ella tiene carácter, pero en el fondo parece agradable- responde.

-No sé de ella, pero su amiga Bridgette es muy linda- habla Geoff.

-Parece que alguien tiene un flechazo- nos divertimos Dj y yo burlándonos de Geoff.

-Oh vamos viejos, eso no es verdad solo digo que ella es linda y bueno me gustaría salir un día por ahí- jaja parece que se sonrojó.

Estamos en la puerta esperando a que la princesa nos abra y después de un minuto recién deciden abrirnos. Tiene una cara molesta, sin duda ver su expresión vale la pena.

Para ser sincero me impresiona, ya que es la primera vez que veo su casa desde adentro, mis padres solían venir a cenar pero yo nunca vine incluso sus padres creo que venían a mi casa, y bueno yo nunca paraba, no quería tener que socializar con la princesa ni mucho menos con sus padres.

En fin su casa es más grande por fuera que por dentro, tiene un comedor muy lujoso y parece que todo está en su lugar, já hablando de la señorita perfección.

-Será mejor que no toquen nada- nos dice mientras abre una puerta de cristal dándonos paso a la parte trasera.

En ella primero se encuentra esa gran piscina que tiene, ah cuanto daría por meterme algún día ahí en serio se ve muy relajante. Al lado de la piscina en el otro extremo opuesto al de mi casa se encuentra un árbol algo grande.

Detrás de la piscina se encuentra un césped muy bien cuidado donde en las esquinas hay pequeñas rosas plantadas.

Cuando estamos ahí veo que ya sus amigas están colocando las piedras las cuales marcaran las regiones.

-Hola chicas, ¿podemos ayudar en algo?- pregunta Dj.

-Oh claro, pongan esas piedras en ese lado al igual que lo estamos haciendo nosotras de ese lado- nos da indicaciones la rubia, oh sí su nombre, Bridgette. Hacemos lo que nos indica y de un momento sale la princesa con un balón para poder iniciar el juego.

-Bien quiero dejar en claro que si rompen o dañan algo, van a tener que pagarlo- nos amenaza la princesa, yo solo ruedo los ojos.

-Sí, sí lo que tú digas princesa. Relájate quieres, es solo un simple juego el cual vas a perder.

-¿Disculpa?- jaja parece que se ofendió.

-Lo que oíste, tú no puedes ganarme.

-Bien sí es así juguemos- los demás parecen mirarme con cautela, pero yo sé lo que hago.

-Bien. ¿Cómo serán los equipos?- pregunta con determinación.

-Los haremos mixtos, ¿qué dicen?- opina Dj.

Todos asienten con la cabeza y me siento libre para escoger los equipos.

-Bien serán la princesa, Geoff y Leshawna. Mientras que en mi equipo seremos Dj, Bridgette y yo, ¿alguna objeción?- nadie dice nada para refutar.

-Bien juguemos- dice la princesa entrecerrando los ojos.

-No tan rápido, debo tener buena motivación- todos me miran asombrados.

-¿Cuál sería eso?- pregunta Leshawna con cautela.

-Fácil los que pierden serán lanzados a la piscina.

-Espera por qué mi piscina, eso no- eso cree.

-Vamos princesa si no tienes nada que perder. ¿Acaso no quieres humillarme y de paso ver cómo se malogra mi perfecto cabello?- se quedó pensando un buen rato, pero estoy seguro de que no podría rechazar con el orgullo que tiene.

-Bien, espero que te guste perder- dice como si fuera a ganar, já.

-Entonces comencemos.

Ellos empiezan sacando, lo hace esa chica Leshawna y contesta la rubia, lo eleva Dj y yo doy el mate. Siempre he sido muy bueno en los deportes, no me presento mucho a clase o a algún club, pero siempre eh sido el mejor.

Recepciona la princesa, Geoff lo levanta, pero lo hace mal y que da fuera.

-Bueno, primer punto para nosotros eh princesa- ella rueda sus ojos.

-Solo estamos empezando- replica ella.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, eh de admitir que la princesa y esa chica Leshawna juegan bien, Geoff no es muy bueno así que ellas tienen que estarlo salvando. En cuanto a mi equipo Dj es quien no juega mucho ya que él prefiere el fútbol, pero la chica Bridgette juega bien, se nota que lo tiene practicando. De repente todas ellas pertenecen a algún club en su escuela o algo así. Sin embargo ahora estamos empatados y será mejor poner fin a esto.

-Bueno es el último punto princesa, lista para un poco de agua.

-Eso lo veremos- me responde.

Sacamos nosotros y por supuesto lo hago yo, ellos responde con un poco de dificultad, Bridgette recepciona, Dj levanta y la rubia tiene la intensión de dar el último golpe a lo cual ellos esperan. Pero lo que no esperan es que yo aparezco por detrás, Bridgette se agacha y yo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas, a los cual les confunden y logramos anotar y así ganar.

-¡Ganamos!- grita la rubia y todos vitoreamos, ella se emociona, va corriendo y logra empujar a Geoff a la piscina ya que estaba cerca de ella. Dj está cerca de agarrar a la otra chica, pero ella lo fulmina con la mirada y Dj retrocede, entonces ella sonríe y decide poner solo un pie en la piscina.

Geoff logra salir y decido que es el turno de la princesa. La miro con mi sonrisa de siempre, a lo cual ella abre mucho los ojos.

-Oh no, Duncan no- empieza a retroceder.

-Tú aceptaste los términos princesa- en eso la cargo al estilo novia y la arrojo a la piscina.

Ella sale toda empapada y humo… que bien se le ve así. Empieza a verme con rabia, pero de repente comienza a reírse.

-Jajaja bueno a pesar de que no me agradas aun, eso fue muy divertido.

-Jaja no tienes idea princesa- la sigo viendo de pies a cabeza, no puedo evitarlo, la ropa se le pega en el cuerpo, que bueno que no se da cuenta.

-Empieza a ponerse oscuro chicos, creo que me debo ir- se pone de pie Dj- fue muy divertido, gracias Courtney por dejarnos entrar en tu casa. Ella solo sonríe y asiente.

-Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme, también debo irme- comenta Geoff- humo, bueno- le habla a la rubia- ¿te gustaría caminar un rato?

-Oh, lo siento mi madre vendrá a recogerme- veo como Geoff se decepciona.

-Bien claro, gracias- empiezan a salir, yo les sigo y la princesa nos escolta a la puerta.

-¿Bueno no estuvo tan mal para nosotros eh?- le digo.

Ella rueda los ojos- si claro, aunque dudo que se repita- ya veremos.

-Como sea, gracias de todos modos y… ¿bueno un abrazo?- ella aún sigue mojada y sentirla no estaría mal.

-¡Eres un cerdo!- ella dice y cierra la puerta en mi cara.

Bueno no importa pasé una divertida tarde a comparación de estar en mi casa y vi el cuerpecito de la princesa. Fue un buen día con la vecina después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

**Que horrible es estar enfermo -_- eh estado haciendo y deshaciendo este capítulo porque no me sentía muy cómoda hasta que al fin decidí hacerlo así, espero les haya agradado.**

**Por otra parte es mi primer capítulo largo XD ojalá lo mantenga así.**

**Bueno quería preguntar si debo mantener solo los puntos de vista de Courtney y Duncan o si quieren que haga de alguien más, díganme si?**

**Otra cosa, ya tengo planeado a donde irán y bueno quiero decir que escogí los ambientes donde nuestros personajes podrán interactuar, así que espero que me comprendan y no se decepcionen XD.**

**En fin espero les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos pronto.**

**Gracias por leer. **


	7. Sospechas

**Capítulo 7: Sospechas**

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Por fin se fueron, y ahora estoy toda mojada. No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que haya permitido que esas personas entren a mi casa, bueno quiero decir los padres de Duncan han venido muchas veces y de hecho son personas muy amables que nadie pensaría que tuvieran un hijo como él. Bueno el partido estuvo interesante, quiero decir pertenezco al club de vóleibol y ese fue un buen reto, el único problema fue es que perdí. Bueno solo espero que no se repita.

-Vaya chica, eso estuvo interesante eh- mencionó Leshawna.

-Sí claro, eso fue porque prácticamente ustedes me obligaron- refute.

Al ver la expresión de sus rostros me hace sentir que no me creen. Genial, simplemente genial y sí fue sarcasmo.

-Vaya Court no lo niegues, yo sé que disfrutaste mucho incluso cuando perdiste- hablo Bridgette tratando de contener una risa.

-Y no te quedas atrás con el chico rubio no Brid-.

-Bueno es lindo pero me parece algo inseguro- comentó escogiéndose de hombros- y tú y Duncan eh, parece que ya no te molesta mucho tu vecinito.

Puse mala cara al respecto- cambiemos de tema quieren- dije mientras me dirigía al baño para poder cambiarme de ropa.

-Ah por cierto chicas ya saben ¿a dónde quieren ir?- preguntó Leshawna una vez que salí del baño.

-Bueno chicas yo quería que ustedes me apoyaran para así poder ir a las cataratas del Niágara- dije esperanzada- saben que siempre quise ir ahí-.

-Hum, bueno yo comprendo Courtney, pero…- dijo Bridgette, esto no me gusta.

-¿Pero qué?-.

-Court la verdad yo quiero ir a una playa, me mencionaron que las playas de Los Angeles tienen las mejores olas- dijo- tú sabes que me encanta surfear, lo siento mucho- bueno no puedo quitarle ese sueño, solo espero que no se decepcione cuando se entere de que no podremos ir a ese lugar.

-Está bien Brid, yo comprendo eso- agregue una sonrisa algo forzada- ¿y tú Leshawna, me apoyarás?-.

-Chica yo no tengo ningún lugar en especial, solo quiero irme a relajar lejos de esta ciudad. Así que cualquier lugar que elijan por mí está bien- wau- ¿Bridgette te molesta que apoye a Courtney?- preguntó con cautela.

-No te preocupes, yo ya tengo alguien para que me apoye- ¿quién?

-Es…- suspenso genial- ¡un secreto!- y estalló en risas.

Hum, me pregunto quién será.

-Amiga no hagas eso que te parecerás a Chris.

Todas estallamos en risas al respecto, después de un rato de seguir conversando llegó la madre de Bridgette en su coche y decidió dar una parada para Leshawna para así quedarme hasta que llagaron mis padres y esperar para mañana.

Al día siguiente salí casi corriendo de mi casa, estuve con un poco de dolor de garganta lo que provocó que me levantara tarde, genial y todo gracias a ese ogro. Y hablando del diablo.

-Vaya la princesa se levanta tarde- fanfarronea- ¿tu imperio del mal está decayendo?- no necesito de eso, no hoy.

-Basta Duncan, tú tienes la culpa de esto-.

-Ah sí, ¿por qué?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Porque gracias a que alguien tuvo la maravillosa idea de meterme a la piscina estoy algo mal- veo como se ríe al escuchar mi confesión.

-¿De qué rayos te estás riendo?-.

-Nada, bueno estás algo mal y qué- pero que descaro.

-¡Y qué!- muy bien ya me enojé- dentro menos de una semana se realizará mi viaje y yo no quiero estar enferma- en si no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, es decir sí estoy un poco mal, pero yo siempre me sané rápido. Claro que no iba decirle eso, él tiene que sufrir.

-Bueno lo lamento si…espera, ¿te vas en una semana?- parecía muy sorprendido y yo solo asentí.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté después de un silencio, pronto llegaríamos a la esquina que hace que tomemos caminos separados y quería saber la razón de su reacción.

-Bueno, yo también me iré dentro de una semana- ¡espera qué!

-Y… ¿a dónde irán?- tenía miedo de hacer esa pregunta.

-Aún no lo decidimos, pero estoy seguro que será las vegas- dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre tiene.

-Vaya, que maduro Duncan, sabes eres todo un chico cliché- bueno eso siempre quieren los chicos, tragos, chicas, y sucia diversión.

-Sí lo que sea nena, y ustedes a dónde irán- bueno al menos estaremos a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Tampoco lo decidimos, pero estoy absolutamente segura de que apoyarán mi decisión de ir a las cataratas del Niágara- dije de forma autosuficiente.

-Jajaja, ¿y me dices a mí cliché? Mira niña mimada que eres muy ilusa, ¿acaso crees en esas cursilerías que se dan en esas cataratas?- pero que le pasa, no tenía por qué responder así. Bueno ahora sí me enoje y mucho.

-No sabes lo mucho que te detesto, espero que en tu viaje sea tan repulsivo como tú- y con eso llegamos a la esquina y decidí irme muy rápido para llegar a mi escuela.

Después de pocos minutos por fin llegué, y como siempre nuestro querido profesor no se encontraba, aish estúpido Duncan, siempre arruina mis días. Estaré muy contenta el día que me vaya.

-¿Court estás bien?- me pregunta Bridgette.

-Sí- dije de mala gana, ella entendió que no quería hablar y solo asintió, hasta que por fin entró nuestro maestro.

-Buenos días mis queridos alumnos, espero que hayan traído sus propuestas para nuestro viaje- bueno al fin algo bueno.

Todos vitorearon de alegría por estar cerca a nuestro viaje.

-Bien chicos cálmense, ahora quiero que escriban en un pedazo de papel el lugar a donde quieran ir y deposítenlo en esta pequeña caja para así pode contar la mayoría y decidir-.

Todos comenzamos a escribir y luego nos acercamos a su escritorio para colocar nuestras proposiciones. Bridgette se encuentra delante mío, mientras que Alejandro está detrás.

-Gusto en verte mi bella Courtney- enrojezco cuando me dice esas lindas palabras, no puede ser malo.

-Igualmente Alejandro- sonrío.

En eso veo que tiene dos papeles en las manos.

-Hum Alejandro. ¿Por qué tienes dos papeles?- el solo sonrió.

Hum extraño, llegamos al escritorio y depositamos nuestros papeles, en eso veo que Alejando lanza un guiño a Bridgette, la cual solo sonríe tímidamente. Muy bien eso ya no me gusta, por poco me olvido de lo que contó ayer Bridgette.

-Bueno señoritas espero con muchas ansias nuestro viaje- nos dice con ese cautivador acento, ya Courtney basta concéntrate.

-No hables con esas perdedoras Al- escucho una voz de atrás y resulta que es Heather.

Ella pasa con aire de suficiencia pavoneándose hacia nosotras, bueno supongo que ahora Alejandro la seguirá.

O eso es lo que creía, ahora que lo veo tiene un ceño fruncido y creo que es la primera vez que lo muestra a Heather.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así- espetó algo enojado- valla nunca la había hablado así, ya que siempre andaba tras ella- además yo puedo hablar con quien desee.

-Já, no me importa- y con eso ella se va.

-Lamento ese tonto espectáculo señoritas- y así él también se va a su asiento.

-Es un encanto- oí suspirar a Bridgette y bueno yo también lo hice interiormente. Después de ese lapso regresamos a nuestros lugares.

Chris se pone en medio de la habitación y dice que mañana nos dirá el lugar a donde nos iremos, y así comienza otro día de clases.

* * *

><p><strong>POV'S NORMAL<strong>

Mientras que en una escuela se menciona sobre su viaje, en otra está sucediendo algo parecido.

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Ahora me encuentro en mi salón, mientras que Blaineley está hablando para que depositemos nuestras propuestas en una cajita y así lo hicimos, bueno creo que somos varios los que queremos viajar a ese lugar así que no tengo por qué preocuparme.

Ahora estoy pensando en la reacción de la princesa, bueno no esperaba que se molestara mucho acerca de eso, pero bueno eso a mí no me importa

-Oye Duncan, viejo estás bien- me dice Geoff despertándome de mis pensamientos.

Estaba por responde hasta que alguien me interrumpió.

-Seguramente está pensando en su princesita, verdad Duncan- ah genial es el apestoso campesino.

**POV'S SCOTT**

-Já, quién te invitó a la conversación campesinito- dice.

-Será mejor que te cuides la espalda- digo en tono amenazador.

-Jajaja crees que te tengo miedo- dice escéptico- que no se te olvide quien es el que manda aquí. Y bueno ya sabes que en lucha a mí no me puedes ganar.

-Jajaja sí Duncan cree eso- él solo me manda una mirada intimidante, que para ser sinceros no me afecta en nada.

Con eso se voltea y dirige su mirada al frente.

No sabes las ansias que espero por nuestro viaje Duncan, río a mis adentros. Oh y no te preocupes Duncan que yo sé como lastimar a las personas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

**Bueno yo realmente quería publica ayer, pero al parecer mi internet no estuvo de acuerdo (-.-). Bueno ayer fue 31 de octubre y muchos celebraron Halloween, donde yo vivo también lo hacen solo que más que Halloween ayer fue el día de la canción criolla (sí hubo rica comida XD). En fin hoy es 1 de noviembre así que feliz todos sanos a todos :D, muchas celebraciones XD, espero la pasen bien.**

**Me alegra que más gente esté leyendo esta historia, me hace muy feliz saberlos, gracias chicas :').**

**En fin ya no les aburro con esto, así que el capítulo! Bueno el pequeño lapsus divertido de Duncan y Courtney se terminó (así pasaba con mis compañero****s XD), pero bueno recién empezará su viaje y en el próximo capítulo sabremos a donde irán. Agregué un POV de Scott, no pude evitarlo :).**

**Ah, el próximo capítulo aparecerá un personaje más, seguro fácil lo adivinan :). Bueno esta nota sí que fue larga, en fin disfruten y hasta pronto.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. ¿A dónde y con quién?

**Capítulo 8: ¿A dónde y con quién?**

**POV'S DUNCAN**

Rayos no puedo creer, hoy ha sido un día muy largo. Primero las clases con "Mildred" son tan aburridas, luego la discusión con el tonto de Scott y por último Lindsay hace explotar una reacción. Ah, lo bueno es que ya estoy en camino a casa, así pronto será mañana, pasaran los días y por fin nos largaremos de aquí.

-Duncan- me doy la vuelta y veo que se trata de Gwen.

-Qué pasa nena- digo una vez que está caminando a mi lado.

-Ahí algo aburrida- levanto una ceja- ok muy bien súper aburrida, no hay nadie en mi casa a esta hora ¿puedo pasar el rato en la tuya?-.

Me rio al saber que no soy el único en tener el día pesado- claro nena- y con eso empezamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa.

Estamos conversando de lo de siempre, películas de terror, las buenas bandas y entre otros; y a pocos metros de mi casa levanto la mirada y observo a una chica de cabello castaño, oh vaya es la princesa.

-Oye Duncan ¿no es ella tu vecina?- así es, obviamente Gwen sabe de ella, venía muchas veces a mi casa mientras salíamos, pero nunca quise presentarla por obvias razones.

-Exacto- no sé si deba hablarle después de lo de esta mañana, pero que rayos me encanta fastidiarla.

-Hola princesa estirada y cursi- ella se voltea frunciendo el ceño y al ver a Gwen lo hace más.

-¡Qué quieres!- sí, sigue molesta.

-Jajaja relájate- menciona Gwen.

-¿Y tú quién eres para decirme eso?- replica la princesa.

Bueno ya que estamos aquí, creo que tendré que presentarlas, digo estoy seguro de que ella vio a Gwen muchas veces, pero como dije nunca las presenté.

-Que carácter princesa. Ella es Gwen y es…- me interrumpen.

-Soy su novia- espera ¡qué!, y con eso ella se acerca y me rodea en un abrazo.

-No me interesa- se pone roja y creo que es de ira- solo no vuelvas a hablarme.

Con ello entra en su casa.

-Muy graciosa Gwen- y espero que lo sea- pero eso estuvo demás-.

-Jajaja que mal carácter, relájate Duncan era una broma. Además estoy segura de que me vio un montón de veces, seguro piensa que sigo siendo tu novia, así que no hay problema cierto- en sí tiene razón, a mi no me interesa lo que piense Courtney, pero tampoco quiero que haya dudas con Gwen.

Después de ese encuentro entramos a mi casa y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, nos quedamos viendo una película de Jason. Una vez acabada nos estiramos porque estábamos sentados en el suelo.

-Bueno nena fue divertido y todo, pero creo que debes irte antes de que se haga tarde- es cierto.

-Ya me botas Duncan- finge estar herida, pero luego ríe.

-Por cierto Gwen, tú sabes que somos amigos verdad- después de todo debo asegurarme no.

-Oh Duncan es por lo de antes, solo era una broma, yo sé que somos amigos- alivio- los mejores- cierto.

-Solo me aseguro nena, tú sabes que las niñas nunca me olvidan- me gano un golpe en la costilla.

Es bueno saber que las cosas están bien.

-Bueno solo espero nuestro viaje, así que creo que ya me voy-.

Le acompaño hasta la puerta y para despedirme de ella, me agacho para el beso en la mejilla, pero ella me besa justo en la comisura de los labios.

-Adiós Duncan- y se va.

Me toco el lugar en donde me ha besado y realmente me encuentro confundido, me dice que tiene todo en claro que somos amigos y luego se me insinúa así. Está más que claro que aún tiene sentimientos por mí, lo cual me pone a reflexionar que de repente deba intentarlo de nuevo con ella.

Al día siguiente salgo a la misma hora de siempre y esta vez no veo a la princesa, bueno señorita madrugadora ya se debió haber ido. Llego a mi escuela y me dirijo a mi asiento, una vez que estamos todos entra Blaineley.

-Bueno chicos ya conté todas sus propuestas y decidí a donde iremos.

Todos vitoreamos y luego esperamos a que lo diga, aunque yo ya sé.

-Bien chicos he decidido que haremos una travesía- ¿una qué?

Todos nos quedamos callados para que pueda explicarnos.

-Cálmense, no es necesario que me miren mal, he hecho un gran esfuerzo para complacer a todos así que iremos a todos los lugares que eligieron- al decir esto muchos suspiran, pero a mí no me agrada esa idea, y quería pasar todo el tiempo en mi lugar, pero bueno que más da.

-Dinos de una vez- basta del suspenso.

-Gracias Duncan- me dice con sarcasmo- bien iremos a Nueva York, Los Angeles, Las Vegas- ¡Genial!- y por último a las cataratas del Niagara- ¿qué?

-Muy bien todo eso es genial, pero quien sugirió lo último- es muy ñoño y me recuerda a cierta estiradita.

-Bueno Duncan visto por tu actitud creo que lo mejor no será revelar quien fue- rayos- pero ya está decidido visitaremos los lugares turísticos de estás ciudades y recuerden que partiremos dentro de cinco días.

¡Ah!, bueno no importa al menos iremos a las Vegas y en sí a las playas, no está mal.

-Po cierto chicos antes de que me olvide, para un mejo cuidado de ustedes va a viajar el chef Hatchet-.

-Oh viejo, eso le quita la diversión- menciona Geoff, y todos apoyamos eso.

-Lo lamento pero así se dará, hasta entonces alisten sus cosas- y con eso empieza sus clases, bueno no importa ni el chef impedirá que este sea el mejor viaje.

* * *

><p><strong>POV'S NORMAL<strong>

En una escuela ya está definido y en la otra se diría que está por definirse.

Los alumnos se encuentran esperando al profesor Chris y mientras tanto van conversando entre ellos.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

-Bueno Court cálmate, no tienes por qué prestar atención a Duncan- le conté a Bridgette lo que pasó ayer desde la mañana hasta que me presentó a su "novia".

-Prácticamente me frotó en su cara a su novia, osea claro que he visto a la gótica un montón de veces pero creí que habían terminado, porque hace mucho que no la veía- eso es verdad.

-Jajaja Court pareces celosa- no me lo creo.

-No tengo celos, solo que no soporto lo que ella me dijo- yo no tengo celos.

-Si me permites intervenir Courtney- habla Noah- creo que si realmente no te importara simplemente lo ignorarías- dice con esa sonrisa de siempre.

-Bueno Noah no permití que intervengas, pero veo que tienes razón- el solo rueda los ojos.

-Oh siempre tengo razón Courtney, ahora puedes dejar de hablar de ese "ogro" porque ya me cansé- pero que le pasa, no entiendo por qué actúa así.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor tiene mucha razón, simplemente ignoraré y evitaré a ese sujeto hasta el viaje y tan pronto vuelva la escuela acabará y no lo veré más. Brillante, pero igual no me gustó su actitud.

Estaba por reclamar, pero en eso entra Chris.

-Bueno alumnos míos, cabe resaltar que ya está decidido a qué lugares iremos- termina con su sonrisa. Espera ¡qué! ¿Lugares?

-Así es chicos eh decidido ser bueno con ustedes y así complací a todos-.

-Bueno habla de una vez Chris no tenemos todo el día- espeta Heather.

-Hablando de matar el suspenso. Bien iremos a ¡Los Angeles, Las cataratas del Niagara, Nueva York y Las Vegas!- espera ¿Las Vegas?

Muchos quedan sin habla como yo, pero otros están más que felices por ese último lugar.

-Chris Las Vegas es un lugar muy ruin y estúpido, es inconcebible que vayamos ahí- me pongo de pie porque sinceramente ese lugar me hace recordar a un estúpido ogro.

Escucho abucheos por parte de mis compañeros, pero no me importa.

-Lo lamento Courtney, pero tendrás que vivir con esto ya que la mayoría de los varones, incluyéndome, votaron por este lugar- aish no es justo.

Dicho eso me siento, bueno no importa ignoraré ese lugar y me concentraré en el mío.

Estamos unos buenos quince minutos en clase, hasta que a Chris le suena el teléfono, sale un momento y vuelve con un rostro fingido.

-Bueno chicos, les tengo otras noticias- en serio más- he decidido que alguien más nos acompañará este viaje, se trata de mi ahijado, él es un año mayor que ustedes y ya terminó sus estudios- y por qué rayos va a viajar con nosotros, es lo que me pregunto y estoy segura de que todos lo hacen.

-Bueno seguro están pensando que por qué viajará con nosotros no- vaya Chris que tal deducción.

-Ah Chris recuerdas lo que te dije del tiempo- habla Heather.

-Cálmate estaba por decirlo- dice Chris- bueno él tuvo trabajos desde años y a causa de eso él no tuvo la oportunidad de viajar con sus compañeros, así que como soy un buen padrino le permití que se uniera a nosotros-.

Vaya que caritativo, ruedo los ojos y suspiro internamente.

-Bien chicos, él está aquí para saludarlos y los verá luego el día del viaje-.

Dicho esto se abre la puerta y todas suspiramos al ver que entra un joven alto, musculoso que se nota a través de esa camisa pegada que lleva, tiene el cabello café oscuro que cae perfecto en su rostro, tiene un rostro hermoso y unos ojos azules, él es perfecto.

-Chicos les presento a Justin-.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

**Bueno Justin apareció! Tenía que meterle de alguna forma XD. Bueno Gwen y Duncan (yo soy 100% Duncney). Escogí los lugares donde estarán. En fin espero les haya gustado el capítulo y estaba pensando en poner otros personajes si quieren me dicen y yo ya veré como les hago entrar.**

**Bueno esto es todo y nos vemos pronto.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Una cena y a empezar

**Capítulo 9: Una cena y a empezar**

**POV'S COURTNEY**

No puedo creer al chico que se encuentra en frente de nosotros, él es prácticamente perfecto. Oigo como todas las chicas suspiran y como los chicos empiezan a susurrar mezquinamente.

-Bueno alumnos veo que notaron que somos muy parecidos verdad a pesar de que no somos parientes- creo que el que habla es Chris, sinceramente creo que nadie le presta atención.

En eso veo que hace una seña de adiós y se retira de nuestro salón, aquí es cuando me doy cuenta que eh salido de ese trance y al parecer creo que todas. Chris chasquea los dedos para así prestarle atención.

-Bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse niñas verán a Justin dentro de pocos días, así que pido a todos que lo traten bien- ¿Chirs nos pide?- es mi ahijado y se supone que debí darle algún obsequio y no lo hice a tiempo así que decidí darle un viaje, mi cuello depende de eso, es decir lo sabrían si vieran a su madre-.

Así que esa era la razón de Chris, bueno creo que ninguna de las chicas tendremos ningún problema.

Y así pasaron las horas y pronto me estaba dirigiendo a mi casa, mientras llegaba me puse a pensar en lo que dijo Noah y en lo que voy a decidir con respecto a ese tonto, así que después de tanto deliberar decidí tener una actitud indiferente y no tratar que se nota que lo estoy evitando, porque yo no tengo miedo de él ni de nadie; por lo tanto me mantendré madura y tendré una actitud totalmente seria ante él.

Y hablando del diablo...

Estaba delante de mí, bueno si tengo suerte podré caminar despacio y así él llegará a su casa y yo podré ir a la mía. Pero ni bien terminé ese pensamiento habló.

-Sé que estás detrás de mí princesa y se me hace incomodó que me estés acosando de esa manera- dijo sin voltear a verme.

¡Ah! Tranquila Courtney, recuerda lo que pensamos simplemente actúa como alguien mayor y todo estará bien.

-Sinceramente no hago nada de eso Duncan así que sencillamente no me prestes atención- eso es una actitud madura e indiferente.

Justo en ese momento él se volteó alzando una ceja en mi dirección, estoy segura de que está tratando de adivinar lo que estoy pensando y por qué tomé esta actitud, así se hace Courtney mantenlo confundido.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó.

-Por supuesto, gracias por peguntar- eso sigue así.

-Muy bien- y con eso se fue a su casa.

Cielos no puedo creer que realmente haya funcionado. Entré a mi casa y al fin pude concentrarme en mis propios asuntos.

* * *

><p>Han pasado cuatro días desde que desde entonces y me siento muy bien al respecto, eh estado saliendo temprano todas las mañanas y después de la escuela eh regresado tarde y no es para no encontrármelo, sino fue porque necesitaba comprar algunos productos para el viaje.<p>

Y hablando de eso, mañana mismo nos iremos. Y la verdad me encuentro muy contenta por eso, pronto no tendré que verlo y al fin me iré a la universidad, me convertiré en una gran abogada y…

-Courtney, cariño baja un momento- y así mi madre interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- dije cuando me reuní con mi madre en la sala de estar, quien estaba junto con mi padre.

-Cariño nos han invitado a cenar los vecinos- oh no- y sí tienes que ir porque específicamente nos han invitado a los tres.

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me estaba dirigiendo a la casa del neandertal.

Estábamos ahí en frente tocando a su puerta y traté de pensar en cómo reaccionar ¿igual que siempre? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Mi actitud adulta?, y por si fuera poco la respuesta vino a mí ni bien abrieron la puerta.

**POVS NORMAL**

-Hola bienvenidos- saludó una mujer de estatura mediana con ojos verde-azulados y el cabello rubio- pasen y siéntense- se puso a un lado y dejó pasar al trío.

-¿Courtney esta es la primera vez que vienes cierto?- ella solo pudo asentir con un poco de culpa- me alegro de que te hayas dado tiempo para venir- no es la primera vez que Courtney ve a los padres de Duncan y la única razón que no vino fue a causa de él.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, Courtney podía notar muchas cosas; la primera era que Duncan no se encontraba ahí, la segunda era que el hombre que se encontraba ahí, que era su padre, se encontraba con una sonrisa muy cálida muy diferente a lo que siempre se le veía cuando ella lo saludaba en la calle. Ella no toleraba al muchacho, pero eso no quiere decir que no respetaba a sus padres, a ella siempre les pareció personas de bien y pensándolo mejor que demasiado bien para tener que cargar con un niño como él; la tercera cosa que ella notó era el delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina. Y así se dio cuenta de la última cosa, que si las cenas iban a ser como estas entonces debió de venir hace mucho tiempo.

-Hola Jhon, Linda y Courtney. ¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó de forma casual.

-Muy bien Jim- contestó Jhon- y cómo vas en el trabajo, ¿algún cabo suelto en la policía?- ambos rieron ante el comentario y así pasaron los minutos hablando de forma muy divertida unos con otros, en ese momento Courtney notó que el cuádruplo de adultos eran más que vecinos, eran buenos amigos.

Courtney realmente estaba disfrutando mucho de la compañía de ellos, siempre y cuando no estuviera ese ogro, quiere decir Duncan. Eso es, sigue siendo madura Courtney, pensaba ella misma

La cena, muy a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, resultó ser una noche muy buena o al menos hasta ese momento lo fue.

-Jhon hay un favor que quiero pedirte- espero hasta que el otro adulto asintiera- mira estamos viajando mañana muy temprano y será alrededor de dos semanas; y la verdad mi hijo viaja con su salón, pero él saldrá más tarde así que me preguntaba si me harías el favor de llevarlo al aeropuerto y de recogerlo, tú sabes como son los chicos si le das libertad cuando vuelva podría incluso no volver a casa. Así que ¿me harías ese favor?- a Courtney no le gustaba nada de esa petición.

-Claro, dime a qué hora es el vuelo de tu hijo- por favor no, suplicaba Courtney.

-A las nueve de la mañana- y con ello Courtney tuvo un muy mal presentimiento del cual rogaba que los horarios solo fuera coincidencia.

-Oh eso es fantástico, mi Courtney también está viajando a la misma hora- comentó la madre de Courtney.

-Claro que llevaremos a su hijo, no habrá ningún problema- no para ellos pensó Courtney.

-Fantástico muchas gracias- contestó Jim.

-Gracias por invitarnos- intervino Jhon- la próxima será en mi casa- y así la familia invitada se retiró para su hogar para que la joven se preparara para su gran día.

* * *

><p><strong>POV'S DUNCAN<strong>

Anoche cuando volví de unas salidas con Geoff, mis padres me dijeron que viajarían muy temprano, estaba a punto de celebrar hasta que dijeron que me llevarían y recogerían mis vecinos, es decir los padres de la princesa estirada.

Y hablando de ella, ha estado muy extraña últimamente. De un día para otro empezó a hablar todo formal y algo distante, como si aludiera que ella es mayor y yo solo un niño. Después ya no la vi mucho, no es que me queje pero es divertido como se vuelve loca de la nada; los únicos momentos que la vi fueron cuando se encontraba descansando en su patio trasero, no es que yo la espiara ni nada, solo casualidad.

Ahora volviendo al tiempo actual, me encuentro afuera, en la puerta de mi casa esperando a mis queridos vecinos para así partir. Pronto vi salir a los tres, así es la pequeña señorita madura también viaja hoy, me pregunto a donde irá.

-Duncan ven- escucho como me llama la mamá de Courtney, no es que no me agraden, pero tampoco son amigos cercanos míos, de mis padres sí, pero míos no.

Subo al coche y me siento en el asiento de atrás, de inmediato noto que la princesa trata de moverse lo más cercano a su ventana, veo que está vestida con un buzo que es de color rosa con negro que para mí le queda muy bien pero creo que es muy perfeccionista y exagerada para alistarse así, yo en cambio estaba con mis pantalones habituales y una sudadera ploma la cual es perfecta para llevar mi Ipod. Estuve tentado a hacer un comentario pero con sus padres aquí tal vez no sea buena idea. Así que me limito a mantenerme en silencio.

-Dime Duncan ¿estás emocionado por tu viaje?- me pregunta su madre.

-Por supuesto señora Bonham- y la verdad es que así es.

-Duncan- habla su padre- solo diviértete sí, este viaje debe ser legendario- ahora me parece más agradable el padre de la princesa.

-No se preocupe señor Bonham que así será- noto una mirada de desaprobación de la princesa.

-Llámame Jhon- noto el ceño fruncido de la princesa, al parecer no le gusta que tenga esta interacción con su familia.

-Está bien Jhon- respondo con total naturalidad.

-Papá fíjate en el camino, podríamos tener un accidente- menciona la princesa después de estar callada como una tumba.

-Muy bien cariño, no te preocupes- y así mantuvimos el viaje hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto.

**POV'S BRIDGETTE**

Era muy aburrido que viniera tan temprano, mis padres ya se habían despedido y se habían ido porque tenían trabajo que atender y no podían llegar tarde. Yo entiendo eso, solo que ahora no veo a Court ni a Leshawna.

Me aburrí y decidí ir al baño un momento, durante mi camino tenia puestos mis auriculares y no me fijaba a donde iba hasta que choqué con algo, o más bien alguien.

-Hola mi bella señorita- levanto la mirada y resulta ser Alejandro, ay esa mirada que tiene conquista a cualquiera.

-Gracias Alejandro- después de todo él siempre es amable.

-De nada mi linda Bridgette, espero con ansias que ya empiece de una vez este viaje- dice ofreciéndome una sonrisa encantadora.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y con eso se va.

Después de volver del baño por fin veo que ya vinieron Leshawna y Courtney.

-Por fin chicas, creí que nunca vendrían- digo abrazándolas.

-No nos perderíamos el viaje por nada chica- dice Leshawna.

De repente noto que Courtney se encuentra muy callada.

-¿Courtney estás bien?- parece que ella reacciona de su trance.

-Sí Brid- cambia de humor- solo estoy entusiasmada por el viaje.

Justo ni bien termina esa frase anuncian en el altavoz que nuestro vuelo está por partir. Nuestro primer destino va a ser Los Angeles, estoy muy emocionada al respeto de hecho porque ahí es donde quise ir en primer lugar, ahí es donde podré disfrutar de unas buenas olas.

Todas reímos hasta que aparece Chris.

-Bueno niños como les prometí aquí está Justin- y aparece el súper modelo, creo que escuché suspirar a todas las chicas.

-¿Quién quiere sentarse conmigo?- tiene una hermosa voz.

Todas corremos en su dirección para sentarnos con él, pero lamentablemente termina sentándose con Heather y Beth ya que los asientos son de tres.

Bueno supongo que no hay nada que hacer así que decido sentarme con Courtney y Leshawna.

Estaba tranquila esperando para que volemos hasta que giro la cabeza un poco a la izquierda y veo un sombrero de vaquero por encima en uno de los asientos por delante.

Oh no, esto no le gustará a Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

**Realmente lamento haberme tardado más de dos semanas en publicar. Se lo pueden imaginar que ya estamos acabando el año?, se pasó volando :P.**

**Bueno acá están ya viajando nuestros personajes y el viaje no será nada tranquilo xD. Espero poder acabar para mediados de diciembre, porque después de eso no podré publicar ya que ustedes saben las festividades, etc. Pero bueno avanzaré lo mejor que pueda xD.**

****PD: Lamento si hay errores ortográficos en esta historia, aveces confío mucho en Word.****

**En fin espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, nos vemos pronto.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Conociendo

**Capítulo 10: Conociendo**

**POV'S DUNCAN**

-Vaya viejo esto es genial- escucho como Geoff celebra el hecho de que ya nos encontremos en camino a nuestro destino.

El avión resultó ser bastante grande, más de lo que pensaba. Veo a mis compañeros sentados adelante de nosotros. Geoff, Dj y yo decidimos sentarnos atrás de toda nuestra clase.

Delante nuestro se encuentra Gwen sentada junto con esa chica rara Dawn y también con Trent, vaya ese chico debe estar muy enamorado de ella; lo raro es que no siento celos, sé que dije que quizá debería darme otra oportunidad con Gwen pero no estoy muy seguro, bueno me preocuparé de eso después del viaje. Claro yo vine aquí a disfrutar no a pensar en niñas que conozco allá en casa.

Más adelante está el nerd de Harold del que estoy seguro que tendrá un viaje divertido jajaja si entienden lo que quiero decir, a su costado está Owen comiendo unas papitas y a al lado de este está Scott, que por lo que veo está harto de escucharles hablar, bueno no todos estaremos divirtiéndonos, sonrío ante ese pensamiento.

Después están Lindsay hablando con Sierra sobre quien sabe que. Y por último Blaineley junto con el chef Hatchet. Bueno no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, simplemente me pondré los auriculares y a echarse una buena siesta.

**Tres horas después…**

Desperté y noté que el resto se encontraba durmiendo. Me levanté para ir hacia el baño que se encuentra en la parte de atrás del avión, no estaba observando los asientos de los demás ya que me encontraba algo somnoliento. Llegué a la puerta del baño e intenté abrirla pero estaba cerrada así que decidí esperar a que la otra persona saliera, me apoyé en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y la verdad me encontraba muy relajado, tanto que no sentí cuando abrieron la puerta y me empujaron hasta que toqué el suelo.

-Pero qué rayos- me quejé a espaldas.

-Disculpe, pero usted tiene la culpa por…- y se calló, mmm esa voz se me hizo familiar, demasiado familiar.

Oh no por favor ella no.

Volteo y vaya no es nada más ni nada menos que la princesa. Genial adiós al viaje divertido, no esperaba encontrarme con ella en el mismo avión, aunque puede que ella solo vaya a Los Angeles, lo cual sería estupendo.

Se encuentra ahí con el ceño fruncido y las manos puestas en las caderas, su típica posición.

-¡Qué rayos haces aquí Duncan!- grita, sin embargo luego se tapa la boca al darse cuenta del volumen de su voz.

-Vine para hacer una inspección a este avión- dije rodando los ojos.

Ella lo hizo también –muy gracioso Duncan, pero hablo en serio-.

-Estoy viajando con mi grupo creo que es obvio- ella solo me miró.

-¿A dónde más…?- veo como se calla de pronto -no olvídalo no quiero saber, solo entra a ese baño y no me molestes-.

Y de pronto se fue la Courtney madura e indiferente que había sido los últimos días.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?- le dije.

-Oh no lo sé- dijo irónicamente- ¿será porque tu vida gira en torno a molestarme?- de que anda, primero jugamos normal con nuestros amigos, luego se molesta y se la pasa tratándome con indiferencia y ahora esto.

-Mira en primer lugar mi vida no gira en torno a ti, en segundo no me importa a donde vayas ya que yo no estaré ahí y en tercera ¿me dejarías pasar?, porque quiero entrar al baño- en serio.

Veo como da respiraciones para calmarse y finalmente se aparta para ir a su asiento.

Después de salir del baño empiezo a ver los asientos para averiguar donde se sienta la princesa, no es que la quiera ver, es solo para evitar ese asiento por si tengo que moverme luego.

Paso los asientos y la veo ahí sentada con sus amigas, ella está leyendo un libro mientras que las otras dos se quedan durmiendo.

¿Lo hago o no? Bueno ya que está aquí por qué no, además me la debe por todo ese numerito.

Me acerco con cuidado y logro arrebatarle el libro e ir rápido para mi asiento, escucho un pequeño suspiro y unas pisadas hasta mi lugar.

-Dámelo Duncan- trata de parecer calmada, pero sé que está a punto de estallar, ya es hora de sacarlo afuera.

-No sé de que hablas nena, yo estoy acá tranquilo, en cambio tú vienes aquí a perturbar mi paz- veo como frunce el ceño –además así como no quieres que te moleste, yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas así que vuelve a tu sitio- oh sí esto va muy bien.

-Tú fuiste quien tomó mi libro sin mi permiso- empezó a levantar la voz y cada pieza cae por su lugar.

-No sé de lo que hablas- dije relajado con el libro en mis manos apoyándolo detrás de mi cabeza.

-¡Duncan!- me sorprendí por la forma en que gritó, no esperaba que lo hiciera tan fuerte.

Me doy cuenta que todos están despertando.

-¿Qué pasa viejo?- dice un somnoliento Geoff –oh hola Courtney-.

-Ahora no, Duncan dame mi libro- bajó la voz pero ya es tarde porque todos están mirando.

-No- sonrió para llegar a ver hasta dónde irá esta vez.

Veo que está a punto de decir algo, pero me distraigo ya que siento que alguien me quita el libro desde atrás. Volteo para ver quién es y resulta ser el Scott, oh genial.

-Aquí tienes- le dice a Courtney.

-Gracias- responde sonriendo, pero ¿por qué sonríe por ese campesino?

-De nada- veo como sonríe Courtney y no me gusta. No es porque tenga envidia, es solo que arruinaron mi diversión, sí eso es.

-¿Quién te metió…?- me detengo porque veo venir a Blaineley junto con Hatchet.

-Duncan, Scott qué está pasando aquí- normalmente le respondería, pero con Hatchet aquí será mejor no empezar mal mi viaje.

-Oh nada solo un mal entendido- digo inocentemente, para entonces veo que las dos amigas de Courtney están paradas a su costado junto con un hombre algo mayor, me doy cuenta que Scott volvió a su asiento sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa media extraña.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo Courtney?- dice aquel sujeto –algunos necesitamos nuestros sueños de belleza- que tipo más raro.

-Nada, solo… ella empieza a hablar pero alguien la interrumpe.

-¿Chris?-.

-¿Blaineley?- ¿acaso estos dos se conocen? –vaya, vaya, después de bastante tiempo y oh veo que estás con el traicionero del chef.

Veo como el sujeto solo gruñe ante el comentario del otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Chris?- parece que "Mildred" no se ve nada contenta.

-Llevando a mis alumnos tú qué crees- ese tipo Chris es el maestro de Courtney, pobre de ella.

-Amigo ¿qué sucede?- me pregunta Dj.

Todo mundo se encuentra viendo, e incluso asumo que los que están detrás de Chris deben ser sus alumnos, mmm nada interesante al parecer

-Aquí con el grupo de la princesa, su maestro al parecer va a sacarle los ojos a Blaineley- explico a Dj y sonrío ante la idea, aunque dudo que el chef lo permita.

-¿Aún molesto porque te gané en el concurso de maestros?- noto como el grupo donde está Courtney empieza a retroceder algo asustados, creo que ese comentario fue un golpe bajo al ver la expresión del sujeto.

-Muy bien qué está pasando aquí- viene la guapa aeromoza a calmar la disputa. Oh rayos justo cuando se estaba poniendo entretenido.

-Oh nada- veo como esa persona Chris cambia de inmediato de expresión –solo un pequeño encuentro, cierto Mildred- jaja no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso.

-Claro Chris- se va la señorita sin antes advertirnos que no hagamos más escándalo.

-Espero que se queden en Los Angeles- advierte Blaineley para luego irse a su asiento.

El otro solo sonríe satisfactoriamente e igual se va.

Bueno creo que se acabó la diversión.

**POV'S COURTNEY**

Por fin hemos salido de ese tonto avión. ¡No puedo creer que ese perdedor esté viajando! Solo espero que ellos se queden únicamente aquí. En serio todo el trabajo que eh estado haciendo para tratar de actuar de forma madura se fue por un retrete.

Estoy ignorando las preguntas de mis amigas de por qué el numerito de antes, bueno no puedo culparlas no. Pero lo que no esperaba era que Chris conocía a la maestra del "neandertal"; cuando mencionó del concurso pensé que Chris iba a estallar, eso sucedió hace unos años Chris estaba muy eufórico cuando perdió: primero se la pasó criticándonos de que nosotros tenemos la culpa, segundo se puso súper deprimido tanto que quería pasar el rato con nosotros después de la escuela, tercero volvió a despotricar nuevamente con nosotros porque el chef se fue. Es decir fue algo muy insoportable y yo no tenía tiempo para escuchar sus lloriqueos ni entonces ni ahora.

Bueno no tengo por qué ahogar todo mi viaje a causa de este pequeño accidente, sigo con mi plan desde un principio. Ahora estamos dirigiéndonos para recoger nuestros equipajes e irnos al hotel para por fin descansar.

-Oye Court te estamos hablando desde hace más de diez minutos y tú ni siquiera volteas a vernos- oh si ¿mencioné que estaba ignorando a mis amigas?

-Lo lamento chicas, pero realmente quiero disfrutar de este viaje sin mencionar nada de lo que hay en casa- traté de sonar amigable, pero al ver sus expresiones parece que no es así.

-¡Hey Bridgette!- volteamos ante el llamado y resulta que es uno de los amigos de Duncan. Geoff.

-Oh vaya- al parecer ya no está tan contenta de verlo.

-Hola nena, no pensé que estaríamos viajando juntos, como que es el destino que estemos juntos no crees- ¿apenas la conoce y ya dice eso?

-¿Destino?- al parecer tampoco le agrada la idea a Brid. Geoff empieza a darse cuenta de que no fue bueno lo que dijo.

-Am…- Se empieza a crear un campo de tensión, hasta que….

-Hola chico- comienza Leshawna, alzo la mirada para ver que ese chico llamado Dj acercándose.

-Oh hola amigas- dice de forma muy agradable, aun no entiendo como puede ser amigo de él.

Esperen por qué estoy pensando en él en este momento, estoy por encima de todo eso. Aunque es extraño que él no esté aquí con sus amigos, ¿qué? ¡No! Alto Courtney deja de pensar en él, estás aquí para alejarte de ese inmaduro recuerdas, sí eso es.

-Bien que sorpresa la de encontrarnos no creen- ¿sorpresa? Yo diría mal karma.

-Cierto realmente no lo esperaba- menciona poniendo un brazo al rubio que está aturdido.

-¿Qué pasa eh se quedan por aquí? ¿Tienen algún hotel a donde ir?- por favor que no sea el nuestro, ruego por dentro.

-Oh no, nosotros debemos ir a otra parte ahora mismo- no me gusta la sensación que tengo en este momento.

-¿A dónde?- Leshawna le pregunta a Dj.

-Pues…-.

-¡Dj, Geoff muévanse!- todos alzamos la vista y vemos que se trata de su maestra.

-Lo siento niñas nos veremos cuando volvamos- se despide amablemente Dj.

-Ah sí, nos vemos Brid- se despide Geoff.

-Ah claro- Bridgette parece muy nerviosa.

-Señoritas es bueno encontrarlas, ya todos nos están esperando afuera- aparece Alejandro y ayuda a Bridgette con sus cosas. Veo como ella se sonroja, pero antes de caminar delante de nosotros Alejandro voltea y me sonríe con un guiño. Noto que se me calienta el rostro, tal vez sí va a ser un buen viaje.

Llegamos al hotel que está en Los Angeles, es uno que está en la playa dentro el hotel es realmente fabuloso, el vestíbulo es muy amplio y todo está en orden, nos atienden de la recepción y Chris dice que nos tomemos un tiempo para que descansemos y nos arreglemos para salir a la ciudad y hacer algo de turismo.

Me encuentro en mi habitación, decido darme una ducha y alistarme para el paseo que tendremos. Hoy está haciendo mucho calor así que decido ponerme unos pantalones cortos de color negro, una blusa sin mangas color rosa y unas zapatillas a juego, tomo mis gafas de sol y mi cartera y ya estoy lista para irnos.

Bajo al vestíbulo y veo que todos mis compañeros ya se encuentran ahí abajo, Bridgette lleva también pantalones cortos con una blusa color azul que tiene una manga abierta y la otra cerrada; Leshawna trae unos leggins gris y una blusa blanca con mangas de tres cuartos.

Veo a los demás chicos que al parecer se encuentran algo molestos, me pregunto por qué y mi respuesta es contestada pronto al ver que todas las chicas prestan atención al ahijado de Chris, sinceramente este chico está guapísimo y esos ojos azules que tiene son bellos, si tan solo fueran un poco más verdes. Espera ¡qué!, no es posible que esté pensando en eso.

-Bueno chicos todos haremos turismo acá, hoy iremos al paseo de la fama de Hollywood y después se les dará tiempo libre para que vayan a donde quieran, solo asegúrense de volver a las nueve y todo estará bien- Chris anima a todos a ir y finalmente salimos del hotel para tomar un autobús que Chris contrató.

Realmente estoy disfrutando de esto, es decir el aire libre y estar lejos de todos los problemas que se dan en el hogar y al notar las caras de mi grupo veo que no soy la única que está teniendo esta experiencia.

Noah por primera vez no está leyendo un libro y está conversando con Cody; Alejandro está "sorprendentemente" hablando con Heather, mientras que Tyler está tomando fotos como loco. Beth está hablándole a Justin quien al parecer está muy concentrado en su espejo, vaya parece que es muy vanidoso. Bueno mis amigas están cantando una canción pop y riendo de lo bueno. En cuanto a mí bueno ya lo saben, pensé que este viaje iba a estar arruinado por como empezó, pero al parecer mientras él no esté aquí todo irá bien.

Llegamos al camino de la fama y como todos ustedes ya saben hacemos lo típico de tomar fotos, reír mucho y estar realmente relajados. Terminamos con todo esto y nos ponemos a almorzar y Chris nos dice que volvamos a la hora establecida y con eso se va.

-Bien chicas ya sé a donde podremos ir- digo a mis amigas cuando salimos del restaurante.

-Bien niña habla-.

-Hay un museo muy bueno aquí, se trata del museo de historia natural- en sí estaba muy emocionada por esa idea, sí lo sé, sé que este viaje es para relajarme, pero siempre me gustaron los museos y esta es una gran oportunidad.

-Mmm bueno no sé Court, yo sinceramente quisiera ir a una playa y montar unas olas, tú sabes que ese era mi motivo para venir a Los Angeles- me decepciono un poco al saber que no vendría conmigo, pero ella es una surfista y como amiga no puedo prohibirle.

Pongo una sonrisa –oh no te preocupes Brid, yo sé y estoy segura de que montarás muy buenas olas-.

-¿Y tú Leshawna?- no quisiera ir sola.

-Oh cariño yo quiero ir de compras, y tú sabes que no me gusta nada de los museos- bueno iré sola, pienso de mala gana –pero por qué quieres ir ahí, son como vacaciones.

-Leshawna tú sabes que Courtney estudia incluso en las vacaciones- bueno es cierto, porque si me la paso perdiendo el tiempo no podré ir a una buena universidad.

-Bien chicas esto no es estudio, a mí me gustan los museos y no es necesario que me acompañen, prometo volver al hotel a la hora, así que nos vemos- ambas asintieron y cada una se fue por su lado.

Han pasado unas buenas horas y aún me encuentro en el museo, sí lo sé, la mayoría diría que soy una chica nerd o algo así, pero siempre eh sentido debilidad por los museos, no importa de cuales sea, de hecho me sorprende que Bridgette no me haya acompañado porque se trata de los animales después de todo, bueno supongo que realmente muere por las olas. He quedado muy atenta a la estatua de "Beaux-Arts" o también llamada "las tres musas".

-La perfección de esta obra de arte es muy parecida a la perfección de tu belleza- volteo al escuchar esa voz y quedo boquiabierta al ver que se trata de Alejandro. Me ha seguido.

-¿Alejandro cómo…?- pone un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.

-Te escuché hablando con tus amigas, y ya que se hacía tarde decidí recogerte y llevarte de vuelta al hotel- vaya eso es muy caballeroso.

-De acuerdo- digo algo sonrojada.

**POV'S NORMAL**

Alejandro y Courtney volvieron al hotel conversando tranquilamente de cosas al azar, decidió acompañarla hasta su habitación.

-Bueno mi bella dama, espero que hayas disfrutado de mi compañía, porque yo disfruté mucho de la tuya- dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa –espero poder repetirlo- añadió.

-Sí, fue agradable y gracias a mí también me gustaría- respondió Courtney algo sonrojada, pero ella sabía que tenía una duda en el fondo.

-¿Alejandro tienes algo con Bridgette?- él no se sorprendió por su pregunta.

-No mi querida Courtney, solo estaba siendo amable con ella, hice eso para que me tomaras en cuenta- dijo fácilmente.

-oh en serio- preguntó y él solo asintió -¿y qué hay de Heather?- debía asegurarse después de todo.

-Heather nunca me agradó, solo me acerqué a ella por popularidad- Courtney solamente asintió ante la declaración.

-Oh está bien, ya es tarde hasta mañana Alejandro- abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Antes de que entrara Alejandro le dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándola algo sorprendida.

-Duerme bien bella- y con eso la joven entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Detrás de la puerta Alejandro notó una sombra al final del pasillo que los observaba, se acercó a esa silueta con una sonrisa en el rostro al saber exactamente de quien se trataba.

Mientras la joven morena se encontraba ya en su cama repasando el día de hoy y pensando en cómo sería el día de mañana. Tendrían que ir a las Vegas, ella no estaba muy emocionada por eso y tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, pero decidió ignorarlo poniéndose a dormir y sin saber de los acontecimientos de mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>

**Vaya este es mi capítulo más largo y sinceramente creo que apesta :/, lamento si los personajes parecen fuera de lugar, no es mi intención.****He recibido hace poco malas noticias y bueno al parecer me afectó y también al escribir, pero en fin aquí estoy con un capítulo para relajarme y para que ustedes disfruten, espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. De fiesta

**Capítulo 11: De fiesta**

**POV de Duncan**

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac.

Escucho un sonido peculiar que proviene de un reloj, trato de ignorarlo pero hasta ese pequeño ruido hace que quiera reventar mi cabeza. Voy despertando, siento mis parpados muy pesados, no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó y para ser sincero ni siquiera sé donde estoy.

Por fin consigo abrir los ojos, me doy cuenta que estoy en el piso y voy tomando nota de lo que está a mi alrededor; lo primero que noto es que estoy sin camisa y a mi lado hay una botella de ron a mi costado, eso explica probablemente porque quedé privado en el piso, pero eso no explica el dolor de cabeza que tengo, seguramente debí beber algo más.

Me levanto lo mejor que puedo, estaba acostado al pie de la puerta del baño y lo primero que hago es dirigirme ahí. Abro la llave y empiezo a lavarme la cara, una vez hecho mi visión se aclara; me miro en el espejo y veo mis ojos rojos, veo más abajo y me doy con la sorpresa que en la parte de mi cuello hay un moretón ¡pero qué rayos!, en circunstancias normales no me habría molestado encontrar algo así en mi cuello de hecho sería orgullo, pero yo no recuerdo nada y en esta ciudad una "ella" puede ser un "él" yo solo espero que no sea así.

Salgo del baño y ya con la mente despierta recién me doy cuenta que prácticamente toda mi clase está aquí. Geoff está en el piso y sorprendentemente no tiene su sombrero, Trent estaba al lado de Geoff e igual de inconsciente. En la cama estaban Lindsay, Sierra, Dawn y Gwen cada una en posiciones muy torpes, me habría reído pero el aún tenia malestar. Al lado vi a un pelirrojo tirado boca abajo en una mesa a lo que asumí que era Harold o Scott, pero por lo escuálido que se veía opté por la primera opción; decidí salir al pasillo y ahí en la puerta eran Dj y Scott apoyados unos entre otros. Vaya al parecer todos quedaron privados anoche, aunque no recuerdo exactamente qué pasó.

Un portazo me despertó de mis pensamientos, de ahí salió una Blaineley toda desalineada, tiemblo al pensar que habrá hecho.

-¡Duncan!- ¿por qué gritan?

-Cielos sí soy yo cálmate- aun me fastidia.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- me limité a enseñar la habitación por donde salí.

Despertamos a los dos que estaban ahí tirados en la puerta, estaban tan aturdidos como yo cuando me desperté; todos entramos en la habitación y poco a poco vamos despertando a cada uno. Empecé a caminar más por la habitación y ahí es cuando recién entendí que esta no era mi habitación ni de la de ninguno de mis compañeros, este cuarto era muy grande tanto que fácilmente se le podría llamar una suit.

¡QUÉ PASÓ ANOCHE! Veo al despertar a Gwen que tiene un tatuaje en la zona del brazo y al parecer no es la única, ya que el resto empieza a notar que tienen uno también en zonas diferentes. Un poco asombrado reviso mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta que en la parte baja de mi espalda también hay uno, cerca de la línea de mi pantalón. El tatuaje tiene forma de unas dos "C" y una espada que cruza ambas letras.

-Muy bien chicos quiero que me expliquen que fue lo que pasó anoche- nos exige Blaineley una vez que todos estamos despiertos.

Escucho murmullos de los demás diciendo que no recuerdan casi nada de lo que sucedió anoche, no hay explicación de las botellas que hay alrededor, ni por qué tenemos los tatuajes, ni el hecho de que estamos en esta habitación.

Blaineley por enésima vez suspira y luego abre mucho los ojos.

-¡Dónde está el chef!- y es ahí que me doy cuenta que falta alguien.

-¡Dónde está Owen!- todo el mundo se asombra y empieza a revisar por toda la habitación e incluso pro el pasillo, pero no lo encontramos.

Todos bajamos a la recepción, felizmente estamos en el mismo hotel donde nos hospedamos. Nos ponemos a preguntar y uno de los encargados de limpieza nos dijo que lo vio anoche y se dirigía a la zona de la piscina al lado de una chica y de un hombre grande.

¿Owen y una chica? Vaya quien diría que el gordo ligaría con una desconocida en el viaje, pero no es momento para eso. Vamos hacia la zona y vemos al ches en el piso de la entrada, parece noqueado, pero ¿quién tendría la fuerza para atrapar así al chef?, subimos la mirada y observamos a un Owen encima de un flotador en la piscina con una pelirroja encima de él. ¿Pelirroja? Creo que estoy empezando a recodar algo de anoche, esa pelirroja estaba con nosotros anoche.

-Hatchet despierte- el chef solo se mueve poco.

Mientras eso varios vamos y nos metemos a la piscina para sacar a Owen.

-Owen despierta vamos- Trent trata de despertarlo, mientras que las chicas tratan de despertar a la pelirroja.

-Ah… son ustedes chicos- se sienta y empieza frotar su cabeza.

-¿Owen que hacías en la piscina?- cuestiona Blaineley, aunque creo que es por gusto.

-Oh rayos no lo sé, ¿podemos ir a la habitación chicos?- todos asentimos y ayudamos al chef y a la pelirroja a la habitación.

-Bien chicos, anoche yo les dejé en ese salón de Karaoke si no mal recuerdo y ahí ustedes me dijeron que se vendrían directamente al hotel, pero según lo que me informó el de la recepción ustedes regresaron a las cinco de la mañana- vaya con razón no dormimos casi nada puesto a que solo son las diez de la mañana –ahora sé que no recuerdan mucho, ni por qué esta chica está aquí así que les recomiendo que piensen bien sobre la ultima cosa que recuerdan y así vamos reconstruyendo la situación-.

Bueno lo último que recuerdo fue habíamos planeado con los chicos una tomada de primera, para empezar todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para cenar en un karaoke, ustedes saben con los pollitos para aligerar el ambiente. Sorprendentemente todos se unieron a la idea de dejar el karaoke para ir a un bar. Sí sé que todos tenemos dieciocho años y no se nos permite beber, pero ¿cuándo me ha impedido eso? Todos los chicos estaban seguros, todas las chicas estaban seguras excepto Dawn, ella decía que las auras en esos lugares eran oscuras y no sé que tonterías más pero al final Gwen la convenció y todos decidimos ir. Encontramos un buen bar y pasando unos cuantos billetes por debajo nos dejaron entrar, pedimos todo tipo de bebidas así que ya estábamos algo picados.

Oh, ahora empiezo a recordar. La pelirroja se acercó esa noche, nos ofreció un combinado y lo tomamos sin saber que era. Su nombre era...

-¡Ahhh!- el chef acaba de despertar completamente.

-Tranquilo Hatchet, estás con nosotros- Blaineley trata de calmar.

-Es...esa...esa chica- pero qué le pasa.

-Ah chicos creo que ella está despertando- nos dice Gwen.

Todos nos movemos en dirección a la pelirroja, se remueve un poco y por fin abre los ojos.

-Ummm...oh hola jajaja qué hago aquí jajaja oh ya recuerdo la fiesta de anoche, yo me divertí y ustedes también recuerdan- ¿acaso no deja de hablar?

-Espera quién eres tú- y Blaineley pregunta lo que todos queremos saber.

-Ah sí jajaja soy Izzy jaja- no recuerdo si así se presentó ayer.

-Muy bien chica loca ¿qué pasó anoche?- le pregunta el granjerito de Scott.

-Oh sí esa fue una buena noche jajaja bueno ayer ustedes estaban en el bar y yo también estaba ahí jaja, entonces yo me acerqué porque queria un poco de diversion así que les ofrecí uno de mis mejores combinados jaja y con eso todos estaban de muy buen humor jajaja- eso explica la bebida.

-Muy bien Izzy explica por qué todos mis alumnos tienen tatuajes y por qué el chef está tan alterado- pregunta Blaineley.

-¿Chef? grrr- ¿le está gruñendo? -Bien lo de los tatuajes fue fácil, yo quería hacerme uno y al parecer ustedes me siguieron así que decidí incluirlos en mi club "CC"-.

-¿Y qué rayos significa eso?-.

-¡EL CLUB CALEIDOSCOPIO! jajaja- ¿el club qué?

-¿Ah y por qué Caleidoscopio?- pregunta Sierra.

-Porque así me llamo-.

-¿Eh no te llamabas Izzy?- le pregunto.

-Hoy sí, pero ayer no jaja ustedes saben cuando el gobierno te persigue uno tiene que usar varios nombres e ir a diferentes lugares jaja, ¿no les dirán que estoy aquí verdad? porque mi licencia para matar se renovó- en serio esta chica está loca.

-No cálmate amiga nadie hará eso- menciona Dj a lo cual todos asentimos.

-Oh bien entonces jajaja, ah sí el chef bueno me encontré con este sujeto antes que ustedes y me provocó, yo no tuve la culpa y después de que lo noquee estuve con este grandote y me acompañó a nadar jaja y bueno es todo-.

-¿Chef?- todos dirigimos a él nuestra mirada.

-No quiero hablar de eso- responde.

-Bien ahora explícame ¿esta es tu suit?- dice Blaineley.

-Oh por supuesto, gané mucho en los casinos, jaja con mis identidades nadie se dio cuenta que solo tenía dieciocho jajaja ah si- suficiente yo me largo.

-Muy bien despiértenme en la noche- y con eso me voy.

* * *

><p>-Duncan despierta- me remuevo y veo que se trata de Geoff, estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño con una cierta vecina.<p>

-Oh amigo ¿por qué tan temprano?- estaba teniendo una buena siesta.

-Estás bromeando viejo, ya son las seis de la tarde- ¿tanto dormí? -Anda es nuestra última noche aquí, además no sabes con quienes me encontré-.

-¿Quién la chica loca?- digo mientras me levanto.

-Espero que no- mira algo nervioso -solo no te enfades y ven con nosotros.

En eso abren la puerta y veo que Dj entra, pero no está solo.

-Hola blanquito- ¿Leshawna?

-Hola Duncan- ¿Bridgette?

-Oh no- no puede estarme pasando esto -¿qué hacen ustedes aqui?-.

-Bueno al parecer viajando- ruedan los ojos.

-Hubieras despertado hace rato amigo jaja- dice Dj, pero antes de preguntar por qué me interrumpe -hubieses visto la discusión que tuvieron nuestros maestros- oh rayos me lo perdí.

-Bien chicos ya me despertaron, entonces...- me paso la mano detrás de la cabeza -¿no falta alguien?- sí noté desde un principio que la princesa falta.

-Oh hablas de Courtney, bueno ella está paseando con alguien- dice la rubia con una pequeña mueca.

-¿Quién?, ah quiero decir no me importa, lo que sea- ¿con quién estará?, no es que me importe claro, solo es curiosidad.

-Con el bombón de Alejandro- no me importa para nada -pero bueno niños dulces vámonos de aquí que quiero festejar-.

-Está bien me cambio y salgo-.

Cuando bajo al vestíbulo veo que todos mis compañeros están ahí, incluidos los compañeros de Courtney y al parecer ya se conocieron entre todos, veo como Sierra trata de llamar la atención de un sujeto medio raro quien trata de hacer lo mismo con Gwen, Lindsay está coqueteando con alguien vestido de deportista, "Elvis" está coqueteando con una chica asiática, y así están hablando unos con otros. De pronto encuentro a la persona que conozco de años, ahí está la princesa conversando con un sujeto a lo cual asumo que es Alejandro, no me agrada y no sé por qué. Desvío mi atención de ese sujeto y me concentro en ella, está con un vestido de color purpura y una cinta en su cabello, se ve hermosa, me siento algo extraño y sinceramente no sé que es, sé que debería estar enfadado por verla aquí en mi viaje, pero después de ese sueño por alguna razón me siento reconfortante. !QUÉ ME PASA!

-Oh bien todos estamos aquí, así que vamos de fiesta wohoo- los gritos de Geoff me despiertan de mis pensamientos -solo que esta vez omitiremos las malas bebidas- sí no quiero otro tatuaje.

Todos nos dirigimos a una discoteca y sí tuvimos que pasar otro fajo para poder entrar. Ahí adentro me siento en una mesa mientras todos bailan, realmente no me siento con ánimos de festejar, no mientras ella está ahí bailando pegadamente con ese sujeto. ¿Qué me pasa?, se supone que yo la detesto, pero también detesto que esté ahí con alguien más. Necesito salir de aquí.

Estoy afuera sumido en mis pensamientos y decido ir a caminar un rato.

¿Realmente detesto a Courtney? Sí, bueno ella siempre a sido insoportable todo el tiempo, pero cuando le veía ahí en su jardín se le veía muy tranquila y admito que siempre me quedaba viendo. En antes soñé con ella, sí lo sé es algo tonto verdad, pero así fue; en mi sueño ella estaba conmigo en mi baile de graduación, estábamos con una canción lenta, ella se veía tan hermosa en su vestido azul, nos miramos a los ojos y nos acercamos poco a poco y justo en ese momento desperté. No sé muy bien por qué soñé eso con ella.

Oh al diablo, seguro me afectó lo que bebí anoche, mejor lo olvido y vuelvo a festejar.

Estoy por entrar, pero en ese momento alguien sale corriendo, no hace falta verle el rostro porque sé que se trata de Courtney. Decido seguirla hasta un parque donde se detiene, no sé que me impulsa a estar ahí, pero no pienso detenerme.

-¿Courtney?- pregunto con cautela.

Ella voltea, no ha llorando pero veo que está a punto -¿qué quieres Duncan, viniste a burlarte?-.

Ignoro eso y me acerco -¿qué pasó?-.

-Nada de tu incumbencia, no tienes porque estar aquí, sé que no te agrado. Además sé que no quieres que esté en este viaje tanto como no quiero que estés tú- dijo, avanzo hasta que estoy detrás de ella.

-¿Quién dijo que no te quería aquí?-ella se voltea en ese momento, se queda un rato en silencio y levanta la cara.

-Vi a mi mejor amiga besándose con mi reciente novio- menciona de pronto, vi como contenía las lágrimas.

-Vaya eso debe apestar verdad- no sabia que más decir.

-Sí, bueno supongo que ya no tengo mejor amiga ni reciente novio-le tomo de la barbilla, no puedo controlar mis movimientos.

-Tal vez, pero es un idiota, además ...- no puedo hablar más, no puedo porque hay unos labios que construyen los míos. Cierro los ojos, me dejo llevar y ahí se aclaran mis dudas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

**Lo sé algo monce verdad? xD, pero bueno acá está el capítulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Según la página tengo más de 1000 vistas es bueno? eso espero :).**

**Bien ahora sí les voy a pedir algo, me voy a demorar para subir el próximo capítulo porque hoy estoy viajando durante diez días para hacer unos tramites y cuando vuelve será navidad y luego tengo un super examen en enero, así que les pido algo de paciencia conmigo si?:).**

**Pregunta del día xD: ¿Ustedes tienen o tuvieron un diario? -Yo nunca tuve uno, así que una amiga me recomendó una página para desestresarme y ahora tengo un blog xD, ya les contaré más de eso.**

**En fin no les aburro más y manténganse pendiente que esta historia continua, nos vemos.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
